When Moonlight Scratch On The Window
by Emma Griselda
Summary: [CHAPTER 6 UPDATE] Semua peristiwa aneh yang Kagome alami berawal dari ketukan jendela kamarnya di setiap tengah malam. Sebuah ketukan pembuka takdirnya untuk bertemu dengan sosok misterius di tengah laut tepat di bawah sinar rembulan. Semua terus terulang hingga akhirnya terungkaplah hal yang tak pernah Kagome ketahui. OOC-AU. SLOW UPDATE!
1. Prologue

**When Moonlight Scratch On The Window**

 **Prolog**

 **—** **o0o—**

 **Genre :** Drama, Romance, Fantasy, Supernatural, and Mistery (?)

 **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini milik saya, semua karakter Inuyasha milik Rumiko Takahashi, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari penulisan cerita ini, tulisan ini hanya sebagai hiburan semata.

 **Warn!** Typo(s) **‖** gaje **‖** ide yang mainstream **‖** OOC **‖** AU **‖** diksi tidak tepat **‖** dll.

 **Rating :** M

 **Author :** Emma Griselda **‖ Beta Reader:** Sky Yuu  & **Editor:** Writer Angelica

 **—** **o0o—**

Malam ini bulan purnama penuh yang menghiasi kesunyian dengan sebuah sinarnya yang menentramkan hati. Cahaya indah bulan purnama penuh itu memantul di laut yang juga tergambar gugusan bintang layaknya sebuah kanvas yang sedang dilukis oleh seorang pelukis yang handal. Perlahan, bulan merangkak ke atas, tepat pada singgasananya yang agung. Sedikit dari cahayanya tersebar ke seluruh penjuru belahan bumi yang ada. Secercah cahayanya yang indah menggores pada jendela di salah satu bangunan rumah mewah yang lokasinya dekat dengan sebuah laut. Goresan itu mengenai jendela pada bangunan utama rumah. Temaram penerangan menghiasi bangunan utama rumah. Rumah itu luas bagaikan istana. Bukan bagaikan, tapi menyerupai Istana Heian yang berada di Heian _-kyo_. Rumah tersebut bergaya _shinden-zukuri_ , layaknya rumah-rumah mewah para samurai yang dihormati maupun bangsawan lainnya. Terdapat lorong-lorong beratap yang terhubung satu sama lain untuk menuju bangunan utama rumah ini. Lorong yang saling menyambungkan ini, berlantai kayu dengan penyangga-peyangga yang berjajar rapi menahan beban atap yang menutupinya. Sepanjang lorong yang menghadap pada kolam buatan yang asri terdapat deretan _shoji_ yang menjadi penyekat antara dalam ruangan dan dunia luar.

Goresan cahaya bulan itu perlahan mengetuk meminta izin pada si pemilik takdir untuk membelainya dengan sebuah kehangatan.

 _Tok Tok_

 _Tok Tok_

 _Tok Tok_

 _Tok Tok Tok Tok_

Sebuah suara terdengar dari balik jendela sebuah kamar yang tertutup rapat. Desau angin di luar memperburuk keadaan. Ketukan perlahan itu kini terdengar seperti sebuah paksaan yang ingin membuka sebuah jalan takdir. Tirai yang menghiasi jendela itu berkibar tak beraturan. Pada awalnya hanya semilir angin yang melewatinya, tapi kian lama berubah sebagai angin yang memaksa masuk ke dalam kamar untuk ikut melihat apa yang akan terjadi pada malam ini. Ia terus berusaha menerobos melalui celah jendela.

 _Tok_

 _Tok Tok_

 _Brakk_

Jendela itu tak mampu menahan desakan angin yang memaksa masuk hingga akhirnya terbuka dengan lebar, menimbulkan suara yang tak bisa dibilang pelan akibat berbenturan dengan kokohnya dinding. Angin yang sedari tadi sudah tak sabar untuk memasuki kamar itu, kini mereka bisa melihat apa yang terjadi. Kelambu dengan berisik terus bergoyang-goyang disertai dengan desahan angin yang dingin. Seorang wanita tengah tidur dengan nyaman. Kimono berwarna hitam membalutnya dan selimut berwarna putih dengan bordir benang berwarna keemasan yang memperlihatkan sebuah lingkaran yang bermotif seperti bulan dan matahari yang bersatu dalam satu lingkaran yang disertai lidah api.

 **—** **o0o—**

 ** _Malam yang sama, saat bulan purnama bersinar penuh._**

Jendela pada kamar itu sengaja dibiarkan terbuka lebar. Lampu itu dibiarkannya mati. Pantulan cahaya bulan purnama itu menghiasi kamar yang luas layaknya sebuah lilin. Seorang laki-laki tertidur pulas dengan selimut berwarna putih. Di selimutnya terdapat bordir dengan benang emas yang begitu indah. Selimutnya bermotif matahari dengan lidah api yang terlihat begitu nyata dengan bentuk lingkaran penuhnya yang sama dengan bentuk penuh bulan purnama malam ini.

Angin meniup perlahan tirai jendela yang berwarna putih itu. Sesosok lelaki tidur dengan pulasnya. Ia tidak merasa terganggu dengan desahan angin yang meniup tirainya. Ia mulai bergerak perlahan ke sisi kanan dan cahaya bulan kini menyorotinya dengan penuh. Siluet wajahnya yang sempurna itu terlihat dengan jelas walau hanya tersinari sinar bulan. Ia beralih posisi miring ke sisi kiri lalu tak berapa lama ia berganti posisi ke kanan. Ia kini terlihat tak nyaman. Ia kembali berbaring pada posisi awal. Tak terhenti begitu saja, berkali-kali dia mengubah posisi dalam lelap tidurnya. Gelisah. Wajahnya yang sempurna itu menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang berlebih. Hingga pada akhirnya, sebuah nama terucap lirih dari mulutnya berkali-kali. Dia masih terlelap dalam tidurnya yang gelisah.

"Kikyo!" teriaknya dengan keras saat dirinya tertarik dengan sengaja dari alam bawah sadarnya secara tiba-tiba. Ia terperanjat dengan mata terbelalak. Napasnya tak beraturan disertai peluh yang membasahi keningnya.

* * *

 ** _Catatan:_**

 _Ini tulisan pertama saya dengan rate M. Lalu, saya ucapkan selamat datang di dunia fantasi saya! Saya menerima kritik, saran, atau masukan apapun itu dengan senang hati dari teman-teman. Saya ingin melihat respon dari teman-teman tentang tulisanku yang ini. Apakah fanfiction ini patut dilanjutkan atau cukup di sini saja, dengan banyak momen indah Sesshomaru-Kagome menanti di belakang ^_ _ᴥ_

 ** _—_** ** _Emma Griselda—_**


	2. CHAPTER 1 : A Man Beyond The Sea

**When Moonlight Scratch On The Window**

 **CHAPTER 1 : A Man Beyond The Sea**

 **—** **o0o—**

 **Genre :** Drama, Romance, Fantasy, Supernatural, and Mistery (?)

 **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini milik saya, semua karakter Inuyasha milik Rumiko Takahashi, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari penulisan cerita ini, tulisan ini hanya sebagai hiburan semata.

 **Warn!** Typo(s) **‖** gaje **‖** ide yang mainstream **‖** OOC **‖** AU **‖** diksi tidak tepat **‖** dll.

 **Rating :** M

 **Author :** Emma Griselda **‖ Beta Reader:** Sky Yuu  & **Editor:** Writer Angelica

 **—** **o0o—**

 _Brakk_

Jendela kamarku terbuka dengan lebar. Angin sepertinya sudah tak sabar untuk memasuki kamarku yang luas, kini mereka bisa menyaksikan apa yang terjadi di dalam kamarku. Tirai kamar berisik terus dan bergoyang-goyang disertai dengan desahan angin yang dingin. Kimono berwarna hitam yang bercampur warna merah membalutku dan selimut berwarna putih dengan bordir benang berwarna keemasan yang memperlihatkan sebuah lingkaran yang bermotif seperti bulan dan matahari yang bersatu dalam satu lingkaran menutupi hampir seluruh badanku.

Bisikan angin yang semakin ribut benar-benar mengusik tidur malamku yang nyaman. Dengan malas, aku bangun dari tidurku di tengah malam. Aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, berharap bahwa aku tak terbangun karena jendela yang terbuka dan angin yang berdesau itu. Aku duduk sejenak untuk mengumpulkan jiwaku yang rasanya belum genap terkumpul. Kupegang selimut kesayanganku. Lukisan-lukisan serta gulungan yang tertempel pada dinding kamarku terus bergerak dan terlihat akan lepas karena angin. Aku bangun dan memakai sendal yang berada tepat di samping ranjang.

"Jendelanya terbuka. Bukankah tadi sebelum aku tidur, sudah kututup dan menguncinya?" tanyaku kebingungan. Aku berjalan menuju jendela itu dengan malas.

Surai hitamku yang tergerai itu tertiup angin dengan kencangnya hingga menganggunya dengan terus berusaha menutupi wajahku. Cahaya bulan memantul tepat di wajahku. Namun, beberapa helaian suraiku menutupi cahaya itu untuk tidak dapat menjamah wajahku secara langsung. Kupegangi suraiku agar tidak menganggu penglihatanku. Aku mendongak untuk melihat cahaya bulan yang memantul di lantai kamarku. Aku ternganga melihat bulan purnama yang indah itu.

"Akhirnya, bulan purnama penuh telah menunjukkan rupanya." Aku tersenyum indah layaknya bulan sabit yang biasa menghiasi langit malam sebelum akhirnya bulan purnama itu datang.

Kuamati bulan purnama itu dengan seksama. Entah kenapa aku merasa tentram saat melihat bulan itu bersinar penuh. Seolah-olah aku menerima kebahagiaan saat melihatnya, dan sebagian kekuatan yang dimilikinya saat bersinar penuh itu serasa mengalir dalam darahku. Bahkan kimono hitam yang bercampur merah dengan motif yang senada dengan selimut kesukaanku itu terasa menyerap energi dari bulan yang bersinar penuh itu juga. Aku merasa lega dan bahagia saat aku bisa memandang bulan itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Kualihkan pandanganku ke depan, ke arah laut yang terpapar di hadapanku yang begitu luas. Kubenahi tirai yang kini tak ingin kalah dengan suraiku yang tergerai. Tirai berwarna putih dengan motif bunga peoni itu benar-benar mengusikku, tirai itu terus bergoyang dan mengganggu penglihatanku. Aku sedikit kesal melihat tirai kamarku yang susah untuk diatur. Tirai itu berusaha untuk bertarung denganku di tengah malam. Ia seperti menghalangiku untuk menutup jendela itu. Udara dingin terus membelaiku. Kucoba untuk meraih jendela yang sudah terbuka lebar sedari tadi.

 _Brakk_

Jendela yang akan kututup itu rasanya juga menolak keputusanku untuk menutupnya. Ia seperti mencegahku untuk tidak menutup jendela. Seolah-olah ia ingin menunjukkan sesuatu yang berharga, agar tidak ada yang bisa mengetahui itu selain aku. Namun, semua itu terasa konyol jika aku tak mampu menutup jendela itu padahal udara dingin kini tak segan-segan untuk menggerayangiku. Aku pergi menjauhi jendela dan bergegas mengambil mantel hangatku agar aku bisa merasakan sedikit rasa hangat. Setelah kurasa rapi dengan semua itu, aku berjalan ke arah jendela lagi. Dan kini, aku akan menutupnya. Pasti.

Tirai yang tadinya serasa ingin mengajakku bertarung, kini ia dengan senang hati aku cengkeram. Kupegang erat-erat tirai itu sambil mengamati cahaya bulan yang ada di atas sana. Aku teringat sebuah mitologi tentang Bulan Purnama yang bersinar penuh di malam hari. Saat aku kecil, _ojii-sama_ pernah bercerita tenang hal itu saat aku bermain bersamanya di bawah pohon suci. Saat itu, musim gugur dan bunga sakura bertebaran. Ia mulai menceritakan tentang mitologi bulan purnama yang bersinar penuh. Ia mengatakan bahwa saat terjadi hal itu —bulan purnama penuh— Dewi Bulan dan Dewa Matahari bertemu satu sama lain di malam hari, mereka mengungkapkan kebahagiaannya saat bertemu itu. Kebahagiaan itulah yang memancarkan sinar rembulan yang indah itu. Saat aku mengatakan kenapa Dewi Bulan bahagia saat bertemu dengan Dewa Matahari, _ojii-sama_ hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa Dewi Bulan memang ditakdirkan dengan Dewa Matahari. Jadi, aku sekarang berpikir mungkin kali ini Dewi Bulan sedang bahagia saat bertemu dengan pasangan yang ia rindukan, Dewa Matahari. Betapa indahnya!

Sejak saat itu, entah kenapa, aku mulai begitu menyukai tentang hal yang membahas kisah Dewi Bulan dan Dewa Matahari. Bahkan karena terlalu menyukainya, aku sering meminta pada _okā-sama_ untuk membuatkanku kimono dengan motif bulan dan matahari yang menyatu dalam satu lingkaran dengan lidah api yang dimiliki oleh matahari seperti motif selimutku itu. Dan nyatanya, _okā-sama_ mengabulkan apa yang kuinginkan.

Kugapai jendela kamarku dengan perlahan, lagi-lagi mereka menolak untuk kututup dan mereka kembali terbuka dengan lebar. Aku mendesah panjang dengan kejadian tak masuk akal ini. Mataku terbelalak saat jendela itu terbuka dengan lebar dan tiraiku kembali bergoyang-goyang. Apa yang kulihat ini nyata adanya dan bukan sebuah ilusi semata, 'kan? Apa yang dilakukannya di lautan di malam hari? Aku melihat seorang laki-laki berjalan menuju lautan di malam hari. Ia berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju laut lepas.

 _Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membantu laki-laki itu. Jika tidak, laki-laki itu akan tenggelam dilahap ombak._

Aku bergegas berlari dari kamar dan menelusuri lorong-lorong panjang yang menghubungkan setiap bagian rumah ini dengan cepat. Aku menuju ke bagian barat bangunan di mana di sana ada pintu gerbang terdekat untuk menuju laut itu tanpa harus memutar arah melalui gerbang utama yang berada di selatan.

Rumah ini terdiri dari dua bagian, yaitu bagian dalam _(dairi)_ dan kompleks bangunan yang mengelilingi _dairi (daidairi). Dairi_ ini dilindungi oleh dua lapis tembok. Bangunan di balik tembok luar berfungsi sebagai tempat penyimpanan dan c _huwain._ Di dalam c _huwain_ ini terdapat kuil tempat melakukan upacara keagamaan. Di dekat _chuwain_ inilah terdapat pintu gerbang barat yang menghubungkan _dairi_ dan _daidairi._ Langkah kakiku tidak berhenti di pintu gerbang ini. Aku masih harus memaksa kaki ini untuk berlari melewati gerbang barat yang berada di kompleks bangunan dan menuju ke laut.

Napasku mulai tak beraturan, aku tidak peduli. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah, aku harus menyelamatkan laki-laki itu sebelum ia tenggelam dilahap oleh ombak. Aku membuka gerbang rumahku dan berlari menuju laki-laki itu. Sepertinya aku terlambat. Laki-laki itu sudah berada di laut dan ia terus berjalan menuju ke tengah laut. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas warna kimono yang laki-laki itu kenakan. Cahaya bulan menerangiku, kimono berwarna merah _maroon_ itu sudah membasahi separuh tubuh si pemakai. Namun, laki-laki itu nampaknya mengabaikannya. Yang ingin dituju laki-laki itu adalah laut lepas.

" _Danna-sama!_ Kau tidak boleh ke tengah laut. Kau akan dilahap oleh ombak," teriakku pada laki-laki itu sambil membuntuti di belakangnya.

Laki-laki itu tak menggubris apa yang kukatakan. Langkah kaki ini semakin berat untuk berjalan di dalam air. Namun, aku tak boleh menyerah untuk menyelamatkan laki-laki itu. Bagaimana jika laki-laki itu berniat untuk melakukan bunuh diri? Bagaimana jika laki-laki itu tak bisa berenang? Aku mempercepat langkah kakiku agar aku bisa cepat menggapai lengan laki-laki itu dan mencegahnya. Walaupun sedikit susah berjalan di air, aku kini mulai dekat dengan laki-laki itu. Beberapa langkah lagi aku bisa menggapai lengannya, meskipun permukaan air sudah menutupi hingga bagian dadaku.

"Maaf, kau tidak boleh ke tengah lautan. Apa yang Anda lakukan di tengah laut? Apa mungkin, Anda berpikir untuk ..." Aku tak melanjutkan kata-kataku yang terasa tidak sopan untuk diriku sendiri mengucapkannya.

Laki-laki ini benar-benar keras kepala! Ia kembali tak menggubrisku. Sungguh. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hingga ia memutuskan untuk berada di tangah laut? Ia bahkan tak bergeming atau memberikanku sedikit respon, ia hanya terus berjalan ke tengah laut.

 _Berhasil!_

Aku berhasil menggapai lengannya. Kugenggam erat lengan laki-laki itu sebelum ia memutuskan untuk melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang ada. Setelah apa yang kulakukan kali ini, ia tidak meresponku, ia tidak berkata-kata apapun. Namun, kali ini ia terdiam pada posisinya. Aroma khas laut membaur dengan aromaku dan juga aroma laki-laki ini. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba jantungku berdegup kencang saat aku memegang erat tangan laki-laki ini. Surainya yang panjang dan berwarna perak karena terpantul oleh cahaya bulan ini tertiup oleh angin yang terasa begitu damai.

"Anda siapa?" hanya kalimat itu yang terlontar dari bibirku. Kalimat itu terasa seperti kalimat yang tak ingin kulontarkan, tapi entah kenapa kalimat itu yang justru terlontar.

 **—** **o0o—**

 ** _Malam yang sama, saat bulan purnama penuh._**

Laki-laki itu kini tidak bisa tertidur pulas. Hal itu terlihat dari gerakannya yang hanya berubah posisi dari miring ke kiri lalu miring ke kanan. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya bahkan dalam tidurnya. Semuanya terlihat begitu nyata untuk ukuran sebuah mimpi penghias tidur malam. Jendela kamarnya, ia biarkan terbuka lebar. Ia berharap sinar cahaya bulan purnama menghiasi kamarnya yang luas. Cahaya bulan yang bersinar malam ini lebih terang dari cahaya bulan purnama pada biasanya. Laki-laki itu masih terselimuti oleh selimut yang berwarna putih dengan bordir benang emas yang indah. Motif pada selimutnya menggambarkan betapa indahnya matahari yang bersinar penuh lengkap dengan lidah api yang dimilikinya. Gambar matahari itu terlihat lebih nyata dengan bentuk lingkaran penuhnya yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan bentuk bulan purnama malam ini.

Angin kembali meniup perlahan tirai jendela yang berwarna putih itu. Udara dingin kembali membelai indah sosok sempurna lelaki ini. Ia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan desahan angin yang mencoba meniup tirainya berulang kali. Namun, seperti ada yang salah dengan mimpi yang dialaminya. Ia beralih posisi miring ke sisi kiri, lalu tak berapa lama ia berganti posisi ke kanan. Ia kini terlihat tak nyaman. Ia kembali berbaring pada posisi awal. Ia terus mengubah posisi tidurnya. Ia terlihat khawatir dan ada sesuatu yang membuatnya gelisah. Wajahnya yang sempurna itu menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang berlebih. Hingga pada akhirnya, sebuah nama terucap lirih dari mulutnya berkali-kali. Dia masih terlelap dalam tidurnya yang gelisah.

"Kikyo!" teriaknya dengan keras saat dirinya tertarik dengan sengaja dari alam bawah sadarnya dengan tiba-tiba. Ia terperanjat dengan mata terbelalak. Napasnya tak beraturan disertai peluh yang membasahi keningnya.

Ia menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat. Mimpi yang baru dialaminya begitu terasa lebih nyata. Ia duduk dengan napas beratnya yang begitu terasa. Ia mengencangkan tali pada kimono malam yang ia kenakan untuk tidur. Pandangannya tersebar pada seluruh ruangan. Jubah agung miliknya masih rapi tergantung pada gantungan baju di dekat jendela ruangan kamarnya yang tersorot cahaya bulan. Benang emas pada jubahnya terlihat bercahaya lebih terang dari biasanya. Ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju jendela. Tirai tipis yang terpasang itu berkibar tak karuan. Ketika ia mendekati ke jendela, surainya yang berwarna perak karena sinar rembulan berkibar dengan indah. Namun, wajahnya masih saja nampak gelisah. Tatapannya kosong memikirkan jauh ke depan.

 _Kikyo, nande? Kenapa bulan purnama kali ini berbeda? Kenapa bulan lebih bersinar terang malam ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

Laki-laki itu terus menerawang jauh ke depan, memikirkan tentang mimpi yang begitu mengganggu pikirannya. Mimpi yang terasa sangat nyata.


	3. CHAPTER 2: A Man Under The Moonlight

**When Moonlight Scratch On The Window**

 **CHAPTER 2: A Man Under The Moonlight**

 **—** **o0o—**

 **Genre :** Drama, Romance, Fantasy, Supernatural, and Mistery (?)

 **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini milik saya, semua karakter Inuyasha milik Rumiko Takahashi, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari penulisan cerita ini, tulisan ini hanya sebagai hiburan semata.

 **Warn!** Typo(s) **‖** gaje **‖** ide yang mainstream **‖** OOC **‖** AU **‖** diksi tidak tepat **‖** dll.

 **Rating :** M

 **Author :** Emma Griselda **‖ Beta Reader:** Sky Yuu  & **Editor:** Writer Angelica

 **—** **o0o—**

Matahari bersinar cerah di musim semi ini. Angin tidak mendesah begitu menakutkan seperti beberapa malam lalu. Bunga sakura mulai bermekaran dengan indah. Taman yang ada di rumah salah satu petinggi klan Fujiwara itu penuh dengan bunga sakura yang bermekaran dengan indah. Bunga-bunga kecil yang tumbuh di sekitar pohon sakura itu pun bergoyang saat angin meniup tangkainya sesuai dengan irama arah angin. Di samping taman itu terdapat kolam buatan yang terlihat asri. Taman dan kolam itu setidaknya membuat _daidairi_ lebih hidup, tidak sepeti sebuah kompleks bangunan yang mati.

Bangunan utama rumah yang besar yang menyerupai Istana Heian tengah disibukkan dengan kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh sang putri yang dari tadi sibuk mempercantik diri yang dibantu oleh dua pelayan setianya. Walaupun hari menjelang siang, putri tunggal keluarga klan ini harus tetap mempercantik dirinya sesuai dengan aturan yang ada. Dua pelayan itu sibuk memakaikan kimono untuk dipakai sang putri. Sang putri harus mengenakan kimono berlapis walaupun hanya untuk dikenakan di rumah yang sudah menjadi tradisi para kaum _daimyō._ Dua pelayan itu hanya diam, mereka sibuk membenahi kimono yang harus dipakai oleh tuan mereka supaya terlihat lebih rapi dan juga sempurna.

"Kenapa mimpi yang semalam itu terasa nyata?" gumam sang putri. Ia menerawang jauh dengan menerka-nerka jawaban yang bisa ditangkapnya.

"Kenapa laki-laki itu selalu di tengah laut? Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukannya?" sang putri masih penasaran dengan jati diri sosok laki-laki yang ia temui di laut ketika tengah malam.

"Kagome- _hime_ , sudah selesai. Saatnya merias surai."

 _"_ _Hmmphh.."_ sang putri itu mendesah.

 _"_ _Doushitandesuka?"_

"Eri _-chan,_ sudah kukatakan padamu, jangan memakai bahasa yang sopan kepadaku. Bicaralah layaknya kita seorang teman. Jika kau dan juga Yuka memanggilku seperti itu, aku akan merasa kesepian. Aku tak mempunyai teman untuk bercerita lagi."

"Tapi ..."

"Jangan membantah." Putri yang bernama Kagome itu tersenyum. Dua pelayan itu hanya mengangguk menurut saja, mereka tak bisa berkutik. Mereka berdua hanya takut apabila ditegur oleh tuan rumah karena sapaan yang mereka gunakan tidaklah mencerminkan kedudukan mereka.

Dua pelayan itu menyisir surai sang putri tunggal kesayangan tuan rumah perlahan. Ia memberikan ramuan herbal pada surai sang putri secara merata untuk membuatnya lebih rapi. Ramuan herbal tersebut seperti _gel_ namun sedikit lebih cair dan harus diusapkan secara merata pada surai dan kulit surai agar vitamin yang ada dari tumbuhan ekstraknya meresap dengan benar. Ketika sudah dioleskan dengan merata, ramuan itu akan kering dengan sendirinya setelah kurang lebih setengah menit pemakaian. Pelayan itu menguncir surai sang putri sebagian, dan sisanya dibiarkan tergerai.

"Kagome?" seseorang memasuki kamar Kagome. Ia menggeser pintu masuk menuju kamar Kagome perlahan. Kepala perempuan itu menyembul dari balik pintu.

Kagome menoleh pada seseorang yang menjadi sumber suara itu. Ia hanya bisa menoleh sedikit, karena surainya yang sedang ditata oleh dua orang pelayan setianya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai teman sekaligus saudara sendiri.

 _"_ _Hai, okā-sama."_

"Tolong setelah ini berikan makanan pada ikan-ikan yang ada di kolam." Perempuan yang dipanggil "okāsama" itu mengumbar senyum pada Kagome.

 _"_ _Hai, okā-sama."_ Kagome mengangguk mantap menjawab permintaan dari ibunya.

Ibunya keluar setelah melimpahkan tugas pada Kagome untuk memberikan makanan pada ikan-ikan hias yang mereka pelihara di belakang rumah mereka. Pintu kamar Kagome tidak ditutup rapat oleh Ibunya, semilir angin menyejukkan memasuki kamar Kagome seakan-akan bertanya pada Kagome mengenai kejadian tadi malam. Sebuah mimpi yang terasa nyata untuk Kagome.

"Aishh, kenapa aku begitu bodoh sekali tadi?" Kagome menggerutu sendiri.

 _"_ _Doushitano?"_

"Tak apa-apa. Hanya saja kenapa aku tak bertanya pada _okā-sama_ sekalian 'kenapa aku harus memakai baju rapi sekali untuk hari ini?' Bodoh sekali ..." Kagome mendesah. Ia ceroboh.

"Bukankah hari ini ada tamu penting yang datang?"

"Tamu penting? Siapa? Apa para petinggi dari klan?" Kagome menebak asal.

Belum sempat kedua dayangnya menjawab, ia sudah melanjutkan tebakannya yang hanya asal tanpa berpikir panjang, "Atau dari kerabat Kaisar?"

"Entahlah. Kami tidak tahu siapa tamu tersebut. Hanya saja, para pelayan disuruh untuk mempersiapkan perjamuan untuk tamu yang akan datang."

"Biasanya tamu-tamu yang mengunjungi _otōsama_ para petinggi klan atau pemimpi klan. Jika tidak dengan yang berhubungan klan, pasti dari keluarga Kekaisaran. Tapi, itu percuma saja."

 _"_ _He? Naniyo?"_

"Aku tidak bisa bertatap muka dengan laki-laki lain. Siapa tahu, aku menemukan jodohku." Ia cekikikan mendengar apa yang ia lontarkan begitu saja.

"Benar. Tapi, kau tak bisa melanggar aturan."

"Kau benar. Aturan tetaplah aturan. Tapi, apa _otōsama_ tidak berniat menikahkan aku? Bukankah para putri dari pejabat klan sudah dinikahkan jauh sebelum usianya mencapai 20 tahun? Tapi, aku? Usiaku hampir 21 tahun."

"Bukan begitu. Mereka pasti sedang memikirkan calon mana yang cocok untuk dirimu. Karena itu menyangkut masa depanmu dan juga keluarga."

"Kalian benar juga." Kagome berdiri diikuti dengan dua pelayannya.

Mereka keluar kamar. Kagome berjalan dengan hati-hati layaknya seorang permaisuri yang hendak bertemu dengan kaisar. Ia berjalan dengan anggun diikuti dua pelayan setianya di belakangnya. Pintu kamarnya sudah tertutup rapat. Kagome berjalan menuju tempat di mana keluarga mereka biasanya menyimpan makanan ikan-ikan mereka. Kagome mengambil sebuah keranjang kecil yang telah diisikan makanan ikan yang diambilkan oleh pelayannya. Mereka keluar dari tempat penyimpanan, Kagome menenteng keranjang yang berisi makanan untuk ikan.

"Kalian bisa mengerjakan tugas yang lain. Aku hanya akan memberi makanan pada ikan, dan aku juga ingin memikirkan sesuatu. Kalian tak perlu khawatir."

"Baik." Dua pelayan itu menjawab permintaan itu secara bersamaan. Mereka membungkuk hormat dan meninggalkan Kagome sendirian di dekat kolam.

Kagome melangkahkan kakinya perlahan di halaman belakang di dekat kolam. Dengan hati-hati, ia melangkahkan kakinya di jembatan kecil yang dibangun di tengah-tengah kolam buatan itu. Semilir angin meniup pelan surainya yang panjang menjuntai hingga pinggul dengan sebagian dibiarkan digerai bebas. Ia menghadap timur. Ia berdiri tepat di tengah jembatan kecil yang di cat warna merah.

"Sebenarnya siapa laki-laki itu? Kenapa ia selalu berada di tengah laut di saat yang sama? Saat tengah malam, ia selalu berjalan ke sana. Siapa dia?" Kagome melemparkan segenggam makanan ikan ke sisi kanan.

"Beberapa hari ini aku selalu memimpikan hal yang sama. Pada awalnya mimpi itu terasa kabur lalu dua hingga tiga malam ini aku selalu memimpikan laki-laki itu dengan jelas. Aku masih ingat bagaimana surai peraknya itu saat terpantul cahaya bulan dan membelai lembut pada tanganku. Tapi, kenapa ia tidak bergeming sedikit pun saat aku bertanya tentang siapa dirinya?" Kagome melemparkan segenggam makanan ikan ke sisi kiri. Dengan cepat, ikan-ikan itu menyambar makanan yang baru saja dilemparkan oleh kagome.

Kagome mendesah. Pikirannya masih berkutat pada mimpinya yang misterius. Kagome terus memikiran tentang mimpi aneh yang selalu dialaminya beberapa hari ini. Mimpi yang aneh dan mimpi yang selalu sama. Mimpinya selalu dimulai dengan terbukanya jendela kamarnya. Cahaya bulan menyoroti dirinya yang tengah tertidur pulas. Dan entah karena hal apa, Kagome selalu terbangun dan memandang dengan tenang ke arah laut dan ketika ia melihat sosok laki-laki yang mulai berjalan ke arah laut, ia dengan cepat akan berlari ke laut untuk menolong laki-laki itu. Laki-laki dengan surai panjangnya yang menjuntai seperti surai yang dimiliki Kagome, hanya saja surai milik laki-laki itu berwarna perak dan akan lebih indah saat cahaya bulan menerpanya.

Kagome akan mengikuti laki-laki itu ke tengah laut, dan ia selalu mencoba untuk menolong laki-laki itu. Namun, saat Kagome bertanya tentang siapa laki-laki itu dan apa tujuannya datang setiap tengah malam di tengah laut, tubuh Kagome langsung terasa kaku, tapi jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang layaknya sebuah genderang yang dibunyikan untuk menandai dimulainya peperangan. Ketika saat itu terjadi, Kagome hanya bisa diam ternganga dan laki-laki yang mengenakan kimono merah _maroon_ itu menghilang tepat di hadapan Kagome layaknya ditelan bumi dalam sekejap.

 **—** **o0o—**

Satu rombongan orang-orang berkuda baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di kediaman Higurashi, salah satu kediaman petinggi klan Fujiwara. Tuan Higurashi merupakan seorang _daimyō_ yang cukup berpengaruh di seluruh Jepang. Rombongan itu turun dari kuda dan seseorang keluar dari tandu. Banyak bingkisan yang dibawa rombongan itu. Ketika rombongan itu baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di depan gerbang rumah kediaman Higurashi, mereka sudah disambut sang tuan rumah. Dengan ramah, sang tuan rumah mempersilakan mereka masuk.

"Silakan," ujar Tuan Higurashi mempersilakan rombongan dari klan Minamoto itu untuk duduk di ruang tamu yang cukup luas itu.

Keluarga Higurashi melakukan upacara minum teh untuk menyambut kedatangan tamu besarnya itu. Setelah perjamuan itu lakukan, petinggi dari klan Minamoto itu mengutarakan maksud kedatangan itu pada keluarga Higurashi.

" _Ano_ , maksud dari kedatangan kami sebagai perwakilan keluarga Takeda dari pemimpin klan Minamoto adalah, kami bermaksud untuk menikahkan putra tunggal kami, Koga Takeda, dengan putri Higurashi," ujar seseorang dengan pakaiannya rapinya itu.

Tuan Higurashi hanya terdiam untuk mendengarkan penjelasaan mereka lebih lanjut. Tatapannya yang tenang itu menyambut ramah mereka.

"Ketenaran keluarga ini sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Kami juga mendengar bahwa sang putri juga mewarisi kepandaian ayahnya dan parasnya tak kalah cantik."

 _"_ _Arigatō."_ Tuan Higurashi membungkuk untuk mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya dengan tidak mengurangi rasa hormat pada pimpinan klan Minamoto ini.

"Kami juga memikirkan masa depan anak kami, saya sungguh bersyukur ada seseorang dari kalangan Minamoto yang mau mempersuntingnya. Namun, tujuan apa yang ingin Anda capai jika pernikahan ini berhasil?"

 **—** **o0o—**

 _Brakk_

Jendela terbuka dengan tiba-tiba rasanya mereka menolak untuk kututup. Mereka ingin menunjukkan sebuah pemadangan yang selalu kulihat di tengah malam seperti biasanya. Aku tahu itu. Aku tak mempedulikan angin malam yang menusuk tulang. Walaupun sekarang bulan purnama yang menghiasi permadani malam, namun tetap saja bulan itu masih bersinar dengan tenang. Cahayanya yang menentramkan.

Aku melihat sosok itu lagi. Aku melihat sosok laki-laki itu selalu menuju arah yang sama. Ia selalu menuju ke tengah laut saat tengah malam. Aku masih belum ingin menyusulnya. Aku akan menontonnya untuk sesaat. Laki-laki dengan surai panjangnya yang berwarna perak itu mulai berjalan menuju tengah laut lepas. Sesekali surainya itu terkena terpaan angin. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak mengambil pusing dengan angin yang mencoba mengganggunya. Siluetnya begitu terlihat dengan jelas. Tubuhnya itu bagaikan mahakarya seorang pemahat patung. Ia begitu sempurna, bahkan mengenakan kimononya yang berwarna merah _maroon_ itu.

Aku rasa sekarang adalah waktuku untuk menyusulnya. Aku menggeser pintuku perlahan dan keluar dari kamar. Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan sangat hati-hati. Aku berusaha mempercepat langkah kakiku agar aku tak kehilangan laki-laki itu. Aku ingin bertanya padanya tentang siapa dia, dari mana asalnya, apa yang dia lakukan, dan masih banyak lagi. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang terus mengganjal pikiranku.

Ketika aku sudah melewati gerbang rumahku, aku segera berlari sekeras mungkin agar aku bisa sampai di sana tepat waktu. Aku mengangkat sedikit kimono yang aku kenakan untuk tidur. Aku tak ingin terjatuh saat mengejar laki-laki misterius itu. Entah kenapa aku tak merasa takut sama sekali pada laki-laki misterius ini. Anehnya, diriku selalu merasa tertarik ke arah lautan lepas. Tarikannya begitu kuat layaknya medan magnet. Aku rela berlarian dengan peluh membasahi wajahku hanya untuk mengetahui tentang laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki itu sudah hampir ke tengah laut lepas. Aku berusaha berjalan dengan cepat saat berada di laut. Napasku tak beraturan, tapi aku sudah berada di belakangnya walau ada jarak. Aku hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari dia. Ia semakin berjalan melambat saat mendekati tengah lautan lepas. Setengah badannya terendam dalam air, begitu pun denganku. Kami tak mempedulikan surai kami yang sudah berbaur dengan aroma khas laut.

Akhirnya, laki-laki itu menghentikan langkah kakinya. Aku yakin, sekarang sudah berada di tengah lautan. Aku berjalan untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Ia tak mengabaikan kedatanganku. Aku tepat berada di belakangnya. Kuamati siluet tubuhnya yang terkena pantulan bulan. Ia sedikit mendongak, sepertinya ia sedang menikmati cahaya bulan yang begitu menentramkan untuk beberapa saat.

Kuraih lengan sosok laki-laki yang berada tepat di depanku. Ia hanya diam dan tidak memberikan respon sama sekali. Hembusan angin malam mencampurkan aroma kami. Tidak seperti biasanya, tubuhku kali ini tidak kaku saat memegang lengannya. Aku seperti biasanya. Aku mulai merasakan sebuah aliran energi yang begitu besar pada diriku. Energi itu pada awalnya mulai menjalar dari ujung kakiku dan merambat ke seluruh tubuhku. Seperti biasanya, jantungku kembali berdegup kencang. Sebelum aku tak memiliki kesempatan untuk bertanya padanya, aku mempersiapkan nyaliku untuk bertanya padanya kali ini.

"Perkenalkan namaku Kagome. Kau siapa?" tanyaku pada laki-laki yang hanya dia mematung di depanku. Surai panjang peraknya terhempas angin dan membelai pipiku karena aku tepat berdiri di belakangnya.

Aku dengan bodohnya melanggar aturan yang ada. Aku yang tidak boleh mendekat maupun memperlihatkan wajahku pada laki-laki lain, tapi aku melakukannya. Aku melanggar semua aturan yang sudah kugenggam dengan erat selama ini. Aku melanggar semua itu demi laki-laki yang menarikku ke tengah laut di setiap tengah malam. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya dan menoleh sedikit ke arahku. Jantungku serasa ingin melompat dari dadaku. Siluet wajahnya yang sempurna dan terpantul oleh bulan itu tergambar dengan jelas. Aku tersenyum bahagia. Ia tak menjawab pertanyaanku, tapi laki-laki misterius yang selalu muncul di tengah laut di bawah sinar rembulan ini menoleh kepadaku. Ia akhirnya memberikan respon padaku.


	4. Chapter 3 : Ceremony

**When Moonlight Scratch On The Window**

 **CHAPTER 3: Ceremony**

 **—** **o0o—**

 **Genre :** Drama, Romance, Fantasy, Supernatural, and Mistery (?)

 **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini milik saya, semua karakter Inuyasha milik Rumiko Takahashi, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari penulisan cerita ini, tulisan ini hanya sebagai hiburan semata.

 **Warn!** Typo(s) **‖** gaje **‖** ide yang mainstream **‖** OOC **‖** AU **‖** diksi tidak tepat **‖** dll.

 **Rating :** M

 **Author :** Emma Griselda **‖ Beta Reader:** Sky Yuu  & **Editor:** Writer Angelica

 **—** **o0o—**

Siang itu cuaca terasa lebih cerah dari pada hari-hari sebelumnya. Cuaca hari ini terasa sangat mengerti tentang apa yang dirasakan oleh putri tunggal dari keluarga Higurashi. Wajah Kagome tampak lebih berseri-seri hari ini. Bahkan saat menyulam sambil menemani adiknya belajar pun ia menyenandungkan semacam instrumen yang sering ia dengarkan kala ia bermimpi. Akan tetapi, sebelum sesering ini ia memimpikan laki-laki misterius itu, instrumen itu sudah sering Kagome dengar sejak kecil. Bisa dibilang bahwa instrumen itu bagian dari kehidupan Kagome selama ini.

Kagome sungguh bahagia saat laki-laki misterius dalam mimpinya itu meresponnya walaupun hanya dengan gerakan saja tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun dari bibirnya. Tapi, Kagome sudah merasa cukup bahagia hanya dengan itu. Saat laki-laki di dalam mimpinya itu tidak meresponnya, ia merasa sungguh frustrasi dan penasaran dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Ia sering berpikir jika laki-laki itu memang sepertinya tidak ingin jati diri aslinya diketahui oleh orang lain. Hal itulah yang membuat aneh bagi Kagome. Apa dia pewaris tahta dari kaisar yang saat ini sedang menjabat? Hingga laki-laki misterius itu bersikeras menyembunyikan jati dirinya.

" _Onee-sama,_ tidak bisakah kau diam dan melanjutkan menyulam saja?" Souta mulai merasa jengkel mendengarkan senandung yang Kagome gumamkan dari tadi. Ia merasa terganggu.

 _"_ _Doushite?_ Instrumen itu bagus, Souta. Kau sungguh tidak mengerti seni."

"Tapi itu sungguh menggangguku. Aku tidak bisa belajar dengan baik. _Onee-sama_ tak biasanya seperti ini."

"Baiklah, baiklah. _Gomen ne_." Kagome mengumbar senyumnya yang indah layaknya bulan sabit itu pada adiknya yang cemberut karenanya.

"Souta?"

 _"_ _Nani?"_ Souta menanggapinya tanpa menoleh Kagome. Nampaknya ia masih marah dengan saudara tertuanya itu.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana penampilanku?"

Souta hanya menoleh sekilas dan menjawab seadanya, _"Maa,_ biasanya _onee-sama_."

"Tidakkah aku terlihat cantik? Apa aku sungguh tidak mempesona?" tanya Kagome penasaran.

" _Onee-sama_ , kau kenapa? Apakah kau sakit?"

"Bukan begitu. Aishhh ... Lupakan." Kagome sebal dengan adiknya yang dirasa tidak memahami dirinya.

 **—** **o0o—**

 ** _Di lain tempat, pada waktu yang sama._**

Tempat yang megah dan luas bak istana Kerajaan Atlantis itu tengah disibukkan dengan sebuah kegiatan. Semua nampak menantikan sebuah perayaan agung itu. Sebuah pengumuman yang telah resmi ditempel pada papan pengumuman itu membuat semuanya bahagia. Sebuah momen yang sangat dinantikan semua penghuni tempat itu.

"Sudah seberapa jauh persiapannya?" seorang laki-laki berpawakan tinggi dengan rambut panjangnya itu bertanya dengan yang bertanggung jawab untuk acara tersebut.

"Persiapannya sudah hampir selesai, Inu no Taisho- _sama_. Kurang pada dekorasinya saja karena harus menyesuaikan dengan selera dari mempelai wanita."

"Hmm ... Baguslah. Acara itu sudah semakin dekat. Jangan sampai lengah. Kau harus mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan teliti. Aku tidak ingin terjadi kekacauan pada perayaan agung kelak." Laki-laki yang dipanggil Inu no Taisho itu mengingatkan.

Orang yang berada di hadapan laki-laki berambut panjang itu mengangguk mengerti. Ia tidak mungkin lagi membantah perintah dari sang pemimpin. Jika ia tidak melaksanakan tugas sesuai dengan yang diminta sang pemimpin, semuanya akan berakibat fatal mengingat sebuah acara yang ditanganinya itu sudah lama dinanti-nantikan sang pemimpin.

 **—** **o0o—**

Satu rombongan orang-orang berkuda baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di kediaman Higurashi. Seperti halnya kemarin, rombongan ini memiliki niat yang tak jauh berbeda dengan klan Minamoto. Rombongan ini tak kalah banyak membawa bingkisan. Dua orang keluar dari dua tandu yang ukurannya tak sama. Seseorang keluar dari tandu yang lebih besar. Tuan Higurashi menyambut kedatangan orang tersebut dengan senyuman lebar. Tak lama kemudian, disusul oleh orang yang berada di tandu yang ukurannya lebih kecil. Sosok laki-laki yang menampilkan kewibawaan dan bijaksana pada wajahnya keluar dengan mengumbar senyum. Ia membungkuk untuk memberikan salam dengan lebih hormat.

Tuan Higurasi memeluk dua orang itu dengan sangat akrab. Senyum terus mereka umbar saat menuju ke dalam rumah.

"Bukankah dia Hojo yang sering berlarian dulu dengan Kagome saat kecil?" tanya Tuan Higurashi sambil memandang laki-laki muda itu.

"Kau benar. Bagaimana?"

"Kau kalah tampan dengan anakmu," canda Tuan Higurashi.

"Benarkan? Mungkin ini sudah menjadi takdir klan kita." Laki-laki yang seumuran dengan Tuan Higurashi itu tersenyum.

"Takdir apa?"

"Bahwa klan kita dipenuhi dengan orang-orang yang cakap dan juga menawan."

"Hahahahaa ..." Mereka tertawa lepas.

Tuan Higurashi mempersilakan rombongan tamunya itu untuk masuk dengan menunjukkan jalan tanpa mengucapkan kata "silakan" pada pemimpin rombongan itu. Rombongan kali ini berasal dari klan yang sama dengannya, klan Fujiwara. Hanya saja berbeda pangkat dan jabatannya di dalam kepemimpinan klan. Laki-laki yang datang dengan membawa anaknya itu adalah pemimpin utama klan Fujiwara. Ia bermaksud untuk menikahkan anak laki-laki satu-satunya dengan putri Tuan Higurashi, Kagome.

 **—** **o0o—**

Upacara minum teh pada akhir pekan sudah menjadi rutinitas pada keluarga Higurashi untuk mempererat jalinan kasih sayang antar anggota keluarga. Semua keluarga besar berkumpul di chashitsu. Seringkali mereka membahas tentang klan, keluarga, maupun politik. Tidak ada musik mengiringi, hanya bunyi angin yang menggesek satu sama lain, dan air mendidih di tungku kecil.

"Hanya tersisa beberapa minggu lagi." ucap seorang laki-laki paruh baya. Ia menutup matanya untuk beberapa saat, mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

" _Doushitano, ojii-sama?_ "

"Upacara untuk para dewa, Kagome."

"Apakah upacara untuk dewa itu harus dilakukan?" Souta bertanya dengan wajah polosnya.

"Tentu saja."

"Bagaimana jika tidak melakukan upacara persembahan untuk para dewa? Apakah mereka akan marah?"

"Iya, Souta. Kita sering berdoa dan meminta sesuatu yang tak ada habisnya pada dewa, sebagai ucapan rasa syukur dan terima kasih kita, kita harus mengadakan upacara tersebut." Seorang perempuan paruh baya yang berada di samping laki-laki paruh baya itu menjelaskan singkat pada cucu kesayangannya.

Perempuan paruh baya itu menatap Kagome dengan tajam, tatapannya terlihat menuntut sesuatu dari Kagome, "Upacara itu harus dilakukan. Cepat atau lambat semua itu akan terjadi, dan cepat atau lambat semua akan terkuak. Pada saatnya tiba, maka dia akan mengetahui kebenarannya."

Semua orang mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kagome. Kagome balik memandang bingung pada nenek dan kakeknya. Ia tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh neneknya. Ia tak bisa mengartikan tentang tatapan tajam sang nenek itu.

 **—** **o0o—**

Gemerisik dedaunan yang saling menggesek terdengar seperti gumaman. Mungkin itu adalah salah satu cara mereka untuk berkomunikasi satu sama lain. Dari balik dedaunan itu, cahaya bulan terlihat malu-malu menampakkan dirinya malam ini. Terdengar gumaman resah dari sebuah ruangan di dekat kamar Kagome. Ruangan yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari kamar Kagome. Gumaman resah orang dewasa, yang tak dimengerti oleh Kagome. Ada tiga jenis suara yang berbeda, sudah pasti itu ayah, kakek, serta nenek Kagome. Nenek Kagome merupakan seorang _miko_ yang sudah terkenal di Heian _-kyō_ dan ia begitu disegani oleh warga sekitar.

Kagome hanya mampu mendengar samar-samar semua percakapan yang dilakukan di ruangan yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah itu. Walaupun, ia mencoba untuk duduk di dekat dinding kamar, ia tidak bisa mendengar percakapan itu dengan jelas. Percakapan itu terdengar seperti sebuah percakapan rahasia yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh musuh.

" _Otō-sama_ , kenapa harus memutuskan penolakan lamaran dari pemimpin begitu saja? Ini sama saja dengan penolakan sebuah perintah dari pemimpin klan. Rumor tentang penolakan ini akan tersebar luas dengan cepat." Suara laki-laki yang lebih muda itu sedikit meninggi dari nada awalnya. Ia menuntut penjelasan lebih dari sang ayah.

"Aku melakukan itu karena takdirnya sudah tergaris."

"Aku melakukan semua ini juga demi Kagome. Putri dari pejabat lainnya sudah menikah di usinya yang belum genap 21 tahun, sedangkan Kagome? Dia sudah 21 tahun, _otō-sama._ Citra keluarga kita akan rusak dengan penolakan ini."

"Usia itu sudah menjadi takdirnya, kau tak perlu membantah kehendak dari langit." Suara sang ayah tak kalah tinggi dari sang anak.

"Tapi semua itu demi kebaikan Kagome. Demi masa depannya. Bagaimana bisa _otō-sama_ memutuskan sendiri tanpa memberitahuku? Bahkan penolakan lamaran dari klan Minamoto kemarin pun juga sama. Jika Kagome kita nikahkan dengan Hojo, kehidupannya akan terjamin bahkan klan kita akan semakin kuat."

"Ini bukan tentang klan." Sang ayah tetap pada pendiriannya. Keputusannya tak bisa digoyahkan.

"Lalu, apa? Aku memikirkan tentang masa depan Kagome. Apakah _otō-sama_ dan _okā-sama_ tidak memikirkan dia?"

"Tentu saja ini semua untuk kebaikan Kagome. Apa kau tidak ingat waktu itu?" sahut sang ibu, suaranya meninggi. Ia benar-benar marah dengan anaknya yang terus membantah dengan alasan demi masa depan sang cucu.

"Kaede!" laki-laki tua yang sudah penuh dengan uban di rambutnya menaikkan nada suaranya. Ia menoleh dengan tatapan peringatan pada sang istri.

"Benar. Bukankah ini yang selalu kita bahas selama kurang lebih dua bulan ini?" tanya sang istri. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada suaminya dan juga nak laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Apa kau sudah lupa dengan apa yang terjadi 21 tahun yang lalu?" nada bicaranya tak kalah tinggi dari dua laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya, ia kini benar-benar marah.


	5. CHAPTER 4 : That Man

**When Moonlight Scratch On The Window**

 **CHAPTER 4: That Man**

— **o0o—**

 **Genre :** Drama, Romance, Fantasy, Supernatural, and Mistery (?)

 **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini milik saya, semua karakter Inuyasha milik Rumiko Takahashi, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari penulisan cerita ini, tulisan ini hanya sebagai hiburan semata.

 **Warn!** Typo(s) **‖** gaje **‖** ide yang mainstream **‖** OOC **‖** AU **‖** diksi tidak tepat **‖** dll.

 **Rating :** M

 **Author :** Emma Griselda **‖ Beta Reader:** Sky Yuu  & **Editor:** Writer Angelica

— **o0o—**

 _Brakk_

Jendela terbuka. Seperti biasanya, mereka ingin menunjukkan sebuah pemandangan yang selalu kulihat di tengah malam. Aku tahu itu. Aku tak mempedulikan angin malam yang dingin menusuk tulang. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke hamparan laut yang luas. Aku melihatnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Entah kenapa saat melihat sosok laki-laki yang selalu berada di tengah laut saat tengah malam membuatku tertarik. Layaknya ada sebuah magnet yang membuatku untuk lengket dengan laki-laki itu. Ada banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin kulontarkan padanya.

Aku ingin melihatnya untuk sesaat sebelum aku benar-benar akan menyusulnya berlari ke tengah laut. Pendar rembulan malam ini membuat laki-laki itu tak kalah tampan seperti sebelumnya. Surainya yang berwarna perak bergoyang seirama dengan langkah yang ia ambil. Ia berjalan menuju ke tengah laut dengan santai. Ia mengabaikan semua jenis hal yang ingin mengganggunya. Aku bisa melihat kimononya yang berwarna merah _maroon_ dengan bordir benang keemasan khas kekaisaran. Tak seperti biasanya, ia mengenakan kimono dengan motif yang ditenun dengan benang emas. Biasanya ia hanya menggunakan kimono merah _maroon_ polos.

Apakah dia sekarang mengakui bahwa dirinya anggota keluarga kekaisaran? Apakah dia putra mahkota? Apakah selama ini dia menyembunyikan identitasnya dan sekarang ia memperlihatkan jati dirinya pada dunia? Untuk apa ia melakukan itu? Apakah kedudukan putra mahkota sungguh tak disukainya? Apakah ia mendambakan hal yang lain?

Sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menyusulnya. Kugeser pintu kamarku perlahan dan keluar dari kamar dengan hati-hati. Takut didengar oleh orang lain, aku berhati-hati dalam melangkah. Kupercepat langkah kakiku agar aku tak kehilangan sosok laki-laki itu.

Ketika sudah melewati gerbang rumah, aku segera berlari sekeras mungkin agar aku bisa sampai secepat mungkin. Kuangkat sedikit kimono yang kukenakan untuk tidur hingga di atas mata kaki. Sepertinya akan terasa konyol saat aku terjatuh hanya karena menginjak kimonoku. Peluh yang perlahan membasahiku kuabaikan begitu saja, rasa penasaranku terhadap laki-laki ini kembali memuncak setelah ia memberikan respon padaku.

Aku berlarian bahkan di laut. Laki-laki itu sudah hampir sampai di tengah laut, tempat yang biasa ia berada saat tengah malam. Kupercepat langkahku dan napasku semakin tak beraturan. Aku hampir meraih lengannya, dan air sudah merendam setengah badanku lebih. Surai kami yang terurai bercampur dengan aroma khas laut dan megambang di atas air. Setengah badannya sudah terendam air, dan ia hanya diam di tempat.

Laki-laki itu mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, melihat gugusan bintang yang letaknya tak jauh dari bulan. Kuraih lengannya. Ia hanya diam dan menoleh sedikit ke arahku. Hembusan angin yang menentramkan mengusik kami. Pendar bulan menggambarkan betapa sempurna siluet wajahnya. Sudut bibirnya terlihat terangkat sedikit, ia tersenyum. Aku ikut tersenyum bahagia. Detak jantungku melonjak tak beraturan layaknya tabuhan _kotsuzumi._

Aroma khas laut berbaur ramah dengan aroma kami. Aku mulai merasakan aliran energi yang menjalar dari ujung kaki hingga kepalaku. Energi itu mengalir ke seluruh tubuhku mengikuti aliran darahku, sebuah energi yang begitu menentramkan, seolah ia memberikan kekuatan padaku. Ia membalikkan badannya dan kami saling menatap satu sama lain. Aku hanya terdiam, kami saling bertatapan. Bukannya merasa takut, aku malah merasa senang.

 _Grep_

Ia menggenggam tanganku. Jari-jarinya yang besar mencoba menerobos kekuatanku. Tangan besarnya memenuhi rongga tanganku. Ia menggandeng tanganku dengan erat, ia menggenggam. Kualihkan pandanganku pada tanganku, tapi tangannya berada pada tengkuk leherku. Ia menciptakan sebuah gerakan yang melarangku untuk mengalihkan padanganku darinya.

Aku kembali menatapnya, dan tangannya menggenggamku semakin erat. Tindakannya memperlihatkan betapa ia tak ingin kehilangan diriku. Pandanganku sedikit terganggu karena cahaya bulan yang sedikit menyilaukan mataku. Akan tetapi, aku tak ingin menyerah begitu saja. Aku tetap memandangnya dan awan mulai merangkak untuk menutupi sinar bulan.

Sosok laki-laki yang berada di hadapanku tersenyum. Ia menyunggingkan senyum indah itu padaku. Sinar bulan yang tertutup oleh awan membuatku bisa memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajahnya. Kuamati dengan seksama wajahnya yang membuatku tertarik seperti medan magnet. Pada pipi laki-laki itu terdapat tanda lahir yang berwarna magenta dengan bentuk menyerupai taring tajam. Tanda lahir itu terdapat pada kedua pipinya dengan bentuk dua taring tajam. Dengan penuh rasa ingin tahuku, tanganku terangkat ke atas.

Tanganku berada di salah satu pipinya dan membelai pipinya itu. Rasa ingin tahuku yang besar membuatku menelusuri tanda lahirnya. Dia tak mengehentikan tanganku, ia malah tersenyum bahagia. Ia mengalihkan tangannya yang berada di leherku pada tanganku yang sedang membelai pipinya. Aku rasa ia akan mengehentikan tindakanku yang tidak sopan. Namun, ia masih tersenyum dan ia hanya memegang tanganku itu tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun.

Aku kembali melanggar aturan yang ada. Aturan yang selama ini menjadi pedoman hidupku, rasanya sudah tak berlaku lagi bagiku. Rasa penasaranku yang kuat pada sosok laki-laki yang berada di hadapanku ini, membuatku melanggar semua aturan yang ada. Bagaikan sebuah medan magnet yang kuat, aku melakukan sebuah tindakan yang tidak sopan pada laki-laki ini.

Laki-laki ini menggenggam erat tanganku yang berada di pipinya, ia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya dan wajahnya mendekat ke arah wajahku. Tanda lahirnya yang berada di pipi, aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Namun, ada tanda lahir lainnya yang mengganjal untukku. Ada satu tanda lahir yang membuatku tertarik. Di dahinya, tepat di tengah, terdapat sebuah tanda lahir yang membuatku tertarik. Sebuah tanda lahir yang terlihat seperti bulan sabit berwarna ungu tergambar indah di tengah dahinya. Mungkin aku tertarik karena sebuah dongeng yang sering diceritakan oleh kakek waktu kecil. Sebuah dongeng yang menceritakan tentang Dewi Bulan dan Dewa Matahari. Namun, jika diperhatikan kisah itu menggambarkan betapa indahnya perbedaan yang membuat semua makhluk yang ada di bumi ini saling mengasihi dan melengkapi kekurangan pasangannya.

Kupandang bulan sabit di dahinya itu dengan seksama. Pandanganku tak teralihkan dari bulan sabit itu. Bagaimana seseorang bisa memiliki tanda lahir yang indah seperti itu? Aku mulai merasakan panas yang kian lama kian terasa nyata di dahiku. Rasanya dahiku akan terbakar saking panasnya. Tepat di tengah dahiku, aku merasakan sesuatu aneh bersinar dan membuatku silau karena cahayanya yang terpancar dan mengenai mata. Aku menarik tanganku yang ada di pipi laki-laki itu untuk memegangi dahiku yang terasa akan meledak ini.

Ombak laut mulai bergoyang untuk mengusik kami. Tangan kami yang saling terpaut itu akhirnya terpisah dan ombak menyapuku ke dalam. Aku masuk ke dalam air. Tidak adakah orang yang berniat menolongku? Aku tak bisa berenang dengan sapuan ombak yang begitu besar ini. Ombak siap menghantam dan membawaku kemana saja. Ombak bergelung dan membelaiku semakin jauh. Aku terkejut, dengan mata melotot, sesuatu mencoba menarikku ke dalam laut. Aku semakin tertarik ke dalam laut yang dalam. Semakin dalam aku tertarik, semua kenanganku yang singkat bersama laki-laki itu tergambar dengan jelas. Kenangan samar-samar itu berubah menjadi warna hitam, dan semuanya gelap.

— **o0o—**

Matahari mulai menjamah tubuhku perlahan yang masih enggan beranjak. Penguasa di siang hari itu mulai merangkak ke singgasana kebesarannya, namun sinarnya begitu menggangguku yang masih asyik dengan fantasiku. Tak hanya itu, sepertinya situasi dan kondisi di sini juga tak ingin bekerja sama denganku, semuanya terdengar sangat bising. Banyak percakapan yang terdengar seperti dengungan lebah yang mengusikku. Nampaknya, semuanya bekerja sama untuk membuatku terbangun dari tidurku. Perlahan-lahan aku membuka kedua mataku. Semua yang awalnya terlihat sedikit buram, perlahan mulai terlihat menjadi gambaran yang jelas. Kuedarkan pandangan mataku ke seluruh lingkungan yang ada. Semuanya nampak sangat berbeda dengan apa yang ada di dalam kamarku.

Aku memilih duduk dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. Aku tidak berada di kamar, aku tidak berada di hamparan tepi laut yang dekat dengan rumahku. Aku berada di sebuah tempat duduk taman yang terdapat banyak hamparan bunga. Taman ini begitu luas, semua jenis bunga yang indah berada di sini. Bunga-bunga itu mengayun ke sana ke mari tertiup angin. Bersamaan dengan itu, kelopak bunga sakura yang indah ikut berguguran.

Aku tak tahu di mana aku berada. Betapa bodohnya kau, Kagome? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu? Rasanya aku tak ingin berhenti mencemooh betapa bodoh dan cerobohnya diriku. Apa aku berada di istana Istana Heian- _kyō_? Tapi, bagaimana caranya aku kemari? Apakah _otō-sama_ mengajakku kemari dan aku tertidur saat duduk di taman? Namun, jika memang begitu, sungguh tindakanku sangatlah tidak sopan dan tidak mencerminkan klan Fujiwara. Tidak! Sepertinya ini bukan di Istana Heian- _kyō_.

Aku berdiri, dan aku sekali lagi takjub dengan keindahan yang tercipta pada taman ini. Kulangkahkan kakiku dan berjalan di sekitar taman untuk melihat-lihat pemandangan indah. Taman yang luas ini sangat sepi, sepertinya tak sembarang orang mendapatkan izin untuk masuk ke taman yang penuh dengan hamparan bunga. Kekagumanku pada bangunan megah yang ada di taman hanya membuatku menganga. Bagaimana bisa mereka membuatnya sedemikian mewah? Semua hiasan yang ada di taman itu dibalut dengan emas murni, sungguh indah.

Apakah aku berada di surga? Lalu aku sudah meninggal karena mimpiku yang aneh setelah bersama laki-laki misterius itu? Benarkah seperti itu? Atau aku terdampar di sebuah tempat yang tak kutahu dan seseorang berbaik hati menyelamatkanku lalu membawaku ke taman istana? Sebenarnya, di mana aku?

Pendengaranku terusik oleh bunyi instrumen yang dihasilkan oleh alat musik tradisional. Kuhentikan langkahku dan mendengarkan instrumen itu seksama. Musik itu sangat tak asing untukku, aku pernah mendengarnya berulang kali selama ini. Sebuah musik yang sudah kuanggap sebagai musik kehidupanku, sebuah instrumen yang dimainkan oleh seseorang ini sungguh membuat hatiku tentram.

"Siapa yang memainkan instrumen ini menggunakan _shakuhachi_? Apa dia orang yang mengenalku?" gumamku sambil berjalan perlahan.

"Apakah orang ini dekat denganku? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu bahwa aku menyukai instrumen ini?" Aku masih bergumam sendiri sambil berjalan ke arah sumber suara musik ini.

"Tidak, tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Bagaimana aku tahu tentang orang yang memainkan instrumen ini dengan _shakuhachi_ ketika aku sendiri tak tahu di mana aku berada?"

Banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang bergelung dalam otakku. Semuanya berlomba-lomba untuk segera keluar dari otak dan mendapatkan sebuah jawaban. Hal itu membuatku frustrasi.

Kuhentikan langkah kakiku saat kelopak-kelopak indah bunga sakura berguguran. Kuangkat tangan kananku untuk menangkap guguran kelopak bunga yang berwarna merah muda itu. Mengapa saat akan memasuki musim panas bunga sakura ini masih bermekaran? Bukankah seharusnya sudah berguguran sejak beberapa bulan lalu? Aku menghadap ke depan dan kulihat seseorang duduk di bawah pohon sakura.

Aku maju beberapa langkah untuk melihat orang itu lebih jelas. Aku menghentikan langkahku dan berdiri tepat di jalan setapak yang berada di antara hamparan bunga yang bergoyang. Aku hanya berjarak sepuluh langkah dari laki-laki itu. Ia tidak menoleh padaku sama sekali. Ia tidak merasa terusik dengan kehadiranku yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah darinya. Ia masih asyik memainkan instrumen kesukaanku ditemani guguran bunga sakura. Kuperhatikan wajah laki-laki itu dengan seksama.

Sepertinya laki-laki ini tidak asing lagi bagiku. Sosok yang asyik memainkan sebuah instrumen dengan _shakuhachi,_ mempunyai tanda lahir yang sama dengan sosok laki-laki yang selalu berada di tengah laut saat tengah malam.

 _Apakah ini laki-laki yang sama yang selalu kutemui saat tengah malam di tengah laut? Apakah dia sosok laki-laki yang sama saat berada di bawah sinar rembulan? Bahkan pakaian yang ia kenakan saat ini sangat mirip dengan yang dikenakan oleh laki-laki itu. Kimono merah maroon dengan motif yang disulam menggunakan benang emas. Surai panjangnya yang selalu terhempas saat tertiup angin, tak pernah membuatnya terganggu. Tanda lahir yang berada di kedua pipinya menyerupai taring tajam sejumlah dua garis di setiap sisi. Dan tanda lahir yang membuatku tertarik, sebuah bulan sabit di dahi tengahnya. Apakah ini laki-laki yang sama? Bukankah ini laki-laki yang 'itu'?_


	6. CHAPTER 5: Odd Person

**When Moonlight Scratch On The Window**

 **CHAPTER 5: Odd Person**

 **Genre :** Drama, Romance, Fantasy, Supernatural, and Mistery (?)

 **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini milik saya, semua karakter Inuyasha milik Rumiko Takahashi, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari penulisan cerita ini dan tulisan ini hanya sebagai hiburan semata.

 **Warn!** Typo(s) **‖** OOC **‖** AU **‖** diksi tidak tepat **‖** dll.

 **Author :** Emma Griselda **‖** **Beta Reader:** Sky Yuu **‖** **Rating :** M

* * *

"Kagome _-sama,_ ini pelayanmu." Dua pelayan wanita itu berusaha membangunkan Kagome dengan menaikkan sedikit nada suaranya.

Tak ada jawaban dari sang putri. Dua pelayan itu kembali memanggil namanya, masih tetap sama. Tidak ada jawaban. Karena khawatir terjadi sesuatu terhadap sang putri, dua pelayan itu memaksa masuk dengan membuka pintu geser itu dengan cepat. Betapa kagetnya mereka saat mendapati ruangan kamar sang putri kosong. Selimut kesayangan sang putri tersingkap sedikit menjadi tak rapi yang menandakan suatu gerakan dari sang putri untuk keluar dari balik selimut.

Dua pelayan itu langsung berpencar dalam melakukan pencarian terhadap sang putri yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari kamar. Tidak ada sebuah tanda-tanda yang menguatkan praduga mereka atas kepergian sang putri. Namun, yang mereka ketahui hanyalah sang putri tiba-tiba saja tidak ada saat hendak dibangunkan karena sudah waktunya mandi. Mereka mencari ke semua celah ruangan yang ada di dalam kamar. Hasilnya masih sama, nihil. Mereka berkumpul di tengah dan bingung harus melakukan apa ketika kejadian tak terduga seperti itu terjadi.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan mengenai Kagome _-sama_?"

"Kita sudah melakukan semua yang kita bisa dengan mencarinya, namun kita tak menemukannya. Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Mereka berdua bingung dengan langkah apa yang harus mereka ambil selanjutnya. Hilangnya Kagome _-hime_ merupakan suatu masalah yang besar. Akan banyak rumor yang tidak berdasar menyeruak ketika kabar itu sampai di telinga orang lain. Akan tetapi, tidak ada cara lain selain melaporkan hilangnya sang _hime_ pada tuan rumah.

Kedua pelayan setia Kagome yang merasa kebingungan dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya, mereka bersepakat untuk melaporkannya pada sang tuan rumah. Mereka takut jika tindakan yang mereka ambil malah salah dan menimbulkan rumor yang tidak berdasar tentang sang hime. Mereka berjalan menuju ruangan sang tuan rumah dan saat di tengah perjalanan, mereka bertemu dengan nyonya besar yang menggerutu karena Kagome begitu lama sekali. Melihat hal tersebut, kedua pelayan itu berjalan memutar arah untuk kembali pada kamar Kagome.

Dua pelayan itu hanya berdiri dalam diam dengan menundukkan kepala, tak berani menatap wajah sang nyonya. Ibu Kagome langsung memasuki kamar Kagome yang masih tertutup itu. Ia menggerutu tak habis pikir dengan perilaku Kagome yang begitu lama saat mempercantik diri.

"Kenapa kau begitu lama, Kagome?" Ia bertanya dengan nada keheranan, "Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu, ..." Belum sempat ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, matanya sedikit terbelalak mendapati kamar Kagome yang kosong dan keadaan kamarnya begitu rapi.

"Kagome, kau di mana?" Ibu Kagome berteriak mencari-cari keberadaan Kagome, ia mengelilingi semua kamar Kagome dan mencari di segala penjuru ruang yang kiranya bisa digunakan untuk bersembunyi.

Nyonya Higurashi masih mengingatnya dengan jelas bagaimana tingkah keusilan anak perempuan satu-satunya itu ketika masih kecil. Gadis kecilnya itu dulu seringkali membuat bingung semua pelayan yang ada hanya untuk mencari keberadaan sang gadis kecil yang senang sekali bersembunyi. Nyonya Higurashi sendiri tidak tahu alasan apa yang membuat Kagome begitu menyukai permainan petak umpet. Saat itu semua orang yang ada dibuat kalang kabut oleh seorang gadis kecil yang tidak mengenal takut itu, dia hanya akan mengumbar senyumnya untuk orang lain. Ketika ia dimarahi oleh ayahnya ataupun kakek dan neneknya, Kagome kecil lagi-lagi hanya mengumbar senyum manis khasnya yang begitu menawan. Semua kenangan itu benar-benar masih melekat pada memori sang ibu.

Nyonya Higurashi tersenyum mengingat masa kecil kagome yang begitu polos dan usil. Sambil mencari keberadaan Kagome di seluruh ruangan yang ada, ia hanya mengumbar senyum.

"Kagome ..." panggilnya.

Tak ada jawaban dari siapa pun. Nyonya Higurashi membuka tirai yang terlihat sedikit menggembung yang seolah-olah menutupi badan manusia. Hasilnya nihil.

"Kagome ..." ia kembali memanggil putrinya.

Masih sama hasilnya, nihil. Tidak ada yang menjawab.

Kagome pergi. Tidak, Kagome menghilang. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu sejak kapan Kagome pergi, bahkan ia pergi kemana, dengan alasan apa. Seakan-akan kepergian Kagome telah direncanakan jauh-jauh hari. Sebuah rencana yang sempurna hingga tak ada seorang pun yang tahu kemana kepergiannya.

Ibu Kagome mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak atas apa yang terjadi pada putri kesayangannya. Dengan langkah yang terburu-buru dan panik, ia keluar dari kamar. _Juni hitoe_ yang dipakainya bergerak dan membuatnya terdengar saat digerakkan. Ia langsung menghadap pada kedua pelayan yang dari tadi hanya berdiri sambil menundukkan kepala di dekat pintu kamar Kagome.

Nyonya Higurashi menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Kalian tahu di mana Kagome?"

Dua pelayan itu hanya diam tak bergeming sedikit pun.

"Kalian tahu kemana perginya Kagome?" nada berbicara Nyonya Higurashi meninggi. Ia mulai marah dengan sikap diam kedua pelayan ini, yang sudah melayani Kagome beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

Kedua pelayan itu —Eri dan Yuka— mulai grogi harus mengatakan apa pada perempuan yang ada di depannya. Kerutan di wajah perempuan yang berdiri di hadapan mereka mulai terlihat bagaimana lekuk wajahnya saat marah. Riasan tebal putih itu menjadi lebih menyeramkan daripada biasanya, saat perempuan yang ada di hadapannya begitu ramah. Namun, semua keramahannya sirna saat mengetahui putri kesayangannya entah di mana keberadaannya.

Tangan Yuka mulai mengeluarkan keringat yang berlebih dan membuat gerakan yang tak wajar pada kedua telapak tangannya yang terpaut. Ia bingung dan menimbang-nimbang apakah jawabannya nanti akan diterima dengan baik atau tidak, akankah jawabannya menjadi bumerangnya sendiri atau malah menjadi tameng.

"Maafkan hamba, nyonya. Hamba pantas mati. Semua ini terjadi karena ketidakcakapan kami menjadi pelayan Kagome _hime-sama_. Kami seharusnya menjaga Kagome _hime-sama_ dengan benar, namun kami malah melalaikan hal tersebut. Maafkan kami, nyonya," terang Yuka dengan detail pada perempuan yang berada di hadapannya.

"Iya Nyonya, maafkan kami. Maafkan atas ketidakcakapan dan kelalaian kami," timpal Eri. Kedua pelayan itu membungkukkan tubuhnya lebih dalam.

Ibu Kagome menganga mendengar penjelasan dari kedua pelayan Kagome. Sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi pada Kagome. Permasalahan yang terlintas di kepala Ibu Kagome dan disinyalir menjadi penyebab kepergian putri kesayangannya adalah tentang pernikahan. Di usia Kagome, wanita dari kalangan menengah ke atas terutama kaum aristokrat sudah bersuami dan memiliki buah hati. Akan tetapi, hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Kagome. Putri kesayangannya itu tak kunjung dinikahkan, bahkan banyak lamaran yang datang untuk mempersunting Kagome, dan semuanya berakhir sama, yakni penolakan dari pihak keluarga Kagome.

"Kalian benar-benar tidak tahu kemana Kagome pergi?" tanyanya kembali, ia masih belum percaya mendengar penjelasan dua pelayan tersebut.

"Maafkan kami, Nyonya." Hanya kalimat itu yang terlontar dari keduanya.

Pada awalnya setetes demi setetes air mata mulai membasahi pipi Nyonya Higurashi, namun pada akhirnya hiasan berwarna putih yang ada pada wajahnya kini penuh dengan deraian air mata, dengan tersedu-sedu ia terus memanggil-manggil nama anak putri sulungnya, Kagome. Mendengar tangisan istrinya yang begitu menyayat hati, Tuan Higurashi datang menghampiri istrinya, menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sehingga istrinya menangis.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Tuan Higurashi panik dengan memegang tangan istrinya, napasnya tak beraturan.

"Kagome ..." hanya sepatah kata itu yang mampu keluar dari bibir istrinya dengan masih terisak.

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh istrinya, tanpa peringatan apapun Tuan Higurashi langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar Kagome, mengecek apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada satu-satunya anak perempuan yang ia miliki. Semua sudut ruangan yang memungkinkan untuk bersembunyi pun tak luput dari pencariannya, namun hasil yang diperolehnya tak berbeda dengan yang sudah dilakukan oleh istrinya maupun kedua pelayan setia Kagome. Kagome telah menghilang.

Tuan Higurashi yang notabene seorang kepala keluarga itu pun keluar dari kamar anak perempuannya. Dengan wajah panik, ia langsung meneriakkan nama kepala pasukan pribadinya berulang kali dengan lantang di pagi hari.

"Totosai!" teriaknya dengan lantang. Ia yang mulai panik pun mulai berjalan mondar-mandir kesana kemari.

Yang dipanggil tak kunjung datang juga, Tuan Higurashi memanggil nama "Totosai" untuk kesekian kalinya, entah keberapa ia tak ingat dan tak ingin menghitungnya. Pikirannya kalut memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada anaknya.

Pagi ini, pemandangan yang terlihat pada kediaman Higurashi tidak seperti biasanya. Semuanya terlihat kacau setelah putri sulung pemilik rumah tengah menghilang. Tuan Higurashi juga terus memanggil-manggil nama kepala pasukan pribadinya, bukannya orang yang dipanggil yang datang, nenek dan kakek Kagome-lah yang datang menghampirinya karena keributan yang sudah timbul.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya laki-laki yang rambutnya sudah dipenuhi dengan uban itu layaknya bunga jambu yang jatuh tepat di atas rambutnya.

"Iya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Kaede menimpali suaminya.

"Totosai!" teriak Tuan Higurashi mengulang, mengabaikan pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh kedua orang tuanya, sedangkan istrinya hanya mampu menangis.

Tak berselang lama, datanglah Totosai dengan tampilan yang sedikit acak-acakan, tidak seperti biasanya —sepertinya ia terburu-buru dan mengabaikan penampilannya demi segera menghadap majikannya. Ia langsung menghaturkan salam hormat pada Tuan Higurashi dengan membungkukkan badan dan napasnya masih terengah-engah akibat berlari.

"Cari di mana Kagome hingga ketemu!" perintahnya pada Totosai dengan lantang, dari nada suaranya tersimpan kepanikan yang begitu dalam.

"Baik, Tuan!" jawab Totosai menyanggupi perintah atasannya. Ia langsung bergegas pergi dari hadapan atasannya dan menyuruh bawahannya untuk segera mencari anak perempuan kesayangan Tuan Higurashi pada bawahannya.

"Waktunya telah tiba," celetuk Kaede. Semua yang ada di situ langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kaede, terutama orang tua Kagome memandang Kaede dengan tatapan seolah melarangnya untuk tidak membahas hal tersebut di saat seperti ini —hilangnya Kagome.

Hingga menjelang malam, pasukan yang dikerahkan untuk mencari keberadaan Kagome tak kunjung menghadap Tuan Higurashi untuk segera melaporkan keadaan terkini tentang perkembangan pencarian yang sudah dilakukan sejak tadi pagi. Dengan harap-harap cemas, semua keluarga berkumpul di depan kamar Kagome termasuk adik tunggal Kagome, Sōta. Nyonya Higurashi menangis dalam pelukan sang suami. Pencarian terus dilakukan hingga tengah malam, tersisa kedua orang tua Kagome dan juga nenek serta kakeknya menunggu di depan kamar Kagome.

Tepat di tengah malam, Totosai akhirnya menghadap Tuan Higurashi. Setelah membungkukkan badan, ia kembali berdiri namun ia tak berani menatap wajah tuannya kala berbicara. "Maafkan hamba Tuan, hamba pantas mati. Semua pasukan sudah dikerahkan ke segala penjuru daerah, namun hasilnya nihil. Hamba pantas mati," terang Totosai, ia yang awalnya berdiri dengan terus menundukkan kepala pun akhirnya bersujud meminta ampunan dari sang tuan atas ketidakmampuannya melaksanakan tugas yang diberikan padanya sebagai kepala pasukan pribadi.

Nyonya Higurashi langsung menangis sejadi-jadinya daam dekapan hangat sang suami, setelah mendengar keterangan dari kepala pasukan pribadi. Dari kejauhan nampak seorang pasukan tengah berlari dengan kencang, berharap agar ia segera berada di hadapan sang tuan dan menyampaikan pesan.

Ia membungkuk hormat dan peluh membasahi wajahnya, "Nona Higurashi telah ditemukan oleh seorang pelayan, Tuan."

"Bawa Kagome kemari! Cepat!" perintah Tuan Higurashi, ia tak sabar untuk melihat putrinya kembali yang sudah membuatnya resah.

Pasukan tersebut pun langsung pamit pergi untuk menjalankan tugas yang baru saja dititahkan, sang kepala pasukan pribadi —Totosai— pun segera menyusul anak buahnya untuk membawa Kagome kembali. Pasukan tersebut berlari menuju tepi laut yang tidak jauh dari kediaman Tuan Higurashi, yang banyak dikerumuni oleh pelayan dan juga para pasukan yang lain untuk memastikan bahwa perempuan yang dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri itu memang benar Kagome Higurashi, putri dari salah satu petinggi klan Fujiwara. Setelah Totosai memastikan bahwa itu benar Nona Higurashi, ia menyuruh para bawahannya untuk membopongnya masuk ke dalam kediamannya.

Seorang pelayan yang digadang-gadang sebagai orang yang pertama kali menemukan keberadaan Kagome Higurashi pun diinterogasi oleh salah seorang pasukan pribadi Tuan Higurashi, ia adalah tangan kanan Totosai. Ia ditanyai bagaimana kronologi ia menemukan keberadaan Kagome yang hilang, pelayan yang mengatakan bahwa ia hendak mencari ikan itu pun mengatakan semuanya dengan detail bagaimana kronologi ia menemukannya.

Para pasukan yang membopong Kagome itu pun langsung membaringkan tubuh Kagome di tempat tidur setelah sampai, setelah itu mereka langsung keluar dari kamar dengan membungkukkan badan dan menghadap Tuan Higurashi.

"Kerja bagus, kalian sudah bekerja keras," ucap Tuan Higurashi dengan menepuk-nepuk bahu pasukan tersebut, semburat senyum bahagia menghiasi wajahnya.

Dua pelayan setia Kagome dengan sigap mengurusi Kagome yang tidak sadarkan diri dengan mengganti pakaian yang dikenakannya dengan yang baru, walaupun sedikit kesusahan dengan kondisi Kagome yang demikian, mereka merasakan kelegaan yang lebih saat mengetahui tuannya baik-baik saja. Mata keduanya nanar saat wajah cantik Kagome tetap bahagia bahkan saat posisi tidur sekalipun. Nyonya Higurashi datang dengan menggeser pintu kamar Kagome, wajahnya yang sebelumnya dihiasi dengan tangisan kini terlukis senyum bahagia di setiap lekuknya. Eri dan Yuka mundur beberapa langkah, membiarkan sang Ibu untuk menyentuh buah hati kesayangannya itu.

"Kagome ..." ucap Nyonya Higurashi menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah Kagome dengan lembut, "maafkan ibu," lanjutnya dengan memberikan ciuman di kening Kagome untuk waktu yang lumayan lama, setetes air mata pun membasahi kening Kagome. Nyonya Higurashi menarik dirinya, menyudahi ciumannya dan segera menghapus setetes air matanya yang jatuh di kening Kagome dengan pelan.

Setelah memastikan Kagome baik-baik saja, istri dari salah satu petinggi klan Fujiwara itu pun keluar dari kamar, tak berselang lama Eri dan Yuka pun mengikuti keluar dari kamar. Dua orang pasukan telah bersiaga di depan kamar Kagome. Tak ingin kejadian yang sama kembali terjadi, Tuan Higurashi memerintahkan orang kepercayaannya —Totosai— untuk melakukan penjagaan secara ketat pada kamar Kagome untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Sang kepala pasukan pun patuh pada perinah yang dilontarkan oleh atasannya, ia menyuruh dua orang pasukannya untuk berjaga di depan kamar Kagome tepat.

* * *

Ketika matahari pagi mulai merangkak menuju singgasana agungnya, sinarnya itu menggelitik tubuh Kagome untuk segera bangun dengan malu-malu. Layaknya seorang ibu yang ingin membangunkan anak yang susah dibangunkan, sinar matahari itu kembali mengusik tidur nyenyak Kagome. Dengan malas, Kagome membuka matanya, beranjak untuk duduk di tempat tidur.

"Kau tahu betapa takutnya aku untuk menjaga kamar Kagome _hime-sama_ sejak semalam?" Suara salah seorang pasukan yang bertugas untuk menjaga Kagome di depan kamarnya itu mengusik ketentraman pagi yang baru dirasakan oleh Kagome setelah bangun dari tidur. Kagome memilih diam untuk menyimak apa yang mereka bicarakan mengenai dirinya.

"Ada apa memangnya?" tanya pasukan satunya, suaranya terdengar sedikit berat —mengantuk.

"Bagaimana kalau ia keluar lagi? Seperti rumor yang telah beredar?"

"Jangan mempercayai rumor yang tak berdasar!"

"Hei kau belum mendengar dari beberapa pasukan yang sudah mengalaminya?"

"Mengalami apa?"

"Keanehan Kagome _hime-sama_ kala tengah malam."

"Maksudmu, _hime-sama_ itu orang yang aneh?"

"Ya. Berarti kau belum mendengar apa yang telah dialami oleh beberapa pasukan yang berjaga di malam hari sebelum Kagome _hime-sama_ menghilang?"

Pasukan yang mengantuk itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Belum. Memangnya _hime-sama_ seaneh apa?"

Di dalam, Kagome hanya duduk dalam diam mendengarkan percakapan dua pasukan yang menggosipkan dirinya, tentang keanehan yang dimilikinya. Dengan memegang selimut hangat yang menutupi tubuhnya, ia terus mendengarkan perbincangan dua orang yang tidak mengetahui bahwa ia telah bangun beberapa saat lalu.

" _Hime-sama_ saat tengah malam tiba untuk beberapa hari sebelum ia menghilang, ia berlari keluar menuju tengah laut, tepat di bawah sinar rembulan, ia selalu berbicara sendiri. Dan anehnya lagi, ketika para pasukan yang tengah berjaga malam itu berusaha untuk menghentikannya dengan menegur _hime-sama_ , tubuh para pasukan mendadak berubah menjadi kaku dan susah untuk digerakkan, ia tak bisa berbicara, hanya mampu mengamatinya dengan kedua matanya," terang pasukan satunya dengan detail. Kagome yang mendengar penjelasan itu pun hanya bisa melongo tidak percaya dengan apa yang terlontar dari mulut pasukan itu, karena ia tidak melakukan apa yang pasukan itu tuduhkan kepadanya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Hm, bukan hanya satu orang pasukan yang menceritakan hal ini, tapi lebih dari empat orang yang sudah menceritakannya," jawabnya dengan semangat.

"Jangan keras-keras, bagaimana kalau _hime-sama_ nanti bangun dan mendengarkan apa yang kau katakan?"

Pasukan yang diperingatkan oleh temannya itu langsung menutup mulutnya, takut kalau sang tuan putri mendengar apa yang telah dikatakannya. Dari kejuhan, terlihat dua pelayan setia Kagome mendekat ke arah kamar.

"Kagome _-sama,_ ini pelayanmu," ucap Eri dan Yuka berusaha membangunkan Kagome dengan menaikkan sedikit nada suaranya.

"Hm, masuklah," jawab Kagome dengan nada dibuat-buat seolah ia baru saja bangun tidur.

Pintu geser kamar Kagome terbuka perlahan, kepala pelayan setianya menyembul bergantian dari balik pintu. Keduanya langsung menatap Kagome sekilas, setelah itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya memberi hormat. Tidak seperti pada pelayan pada umumnya yang membungkukkan badan untuk memberikan penghormatan, Eri dan Yuka memberikan penghormatan hanya dengan menundukkan kepala. Ia dulu sering membungkukkan badan sebagai tanda penghormatan, namun Kagome justru marah pada keduanya dan semenjak itu mereka hanya menundukkan kepalanya untuk memberikan penghormatan.

"Selamat pagi, Kagome- _sama_ ," ucap Eri dengan mengumbar senyum bahagia.

"Saatnya membersihkan diri dan berias Kagome- _sama,_ sebelum pergi untuk makan pagi bersama keluarga." Yuka menimpali apa yang dikatakan oleh Eri.

" _Apakah aku ini orang yang aneh?"_ batin Kagome memandang Eri untuk beberapa waktu lamanya, setelah itu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yuka, _"apa aku juga aneh di mata kalian?"_ lanjut Kagome membatin.

"Ada apa, Kagome- _sama_?" tanya Eri dan Yuka bersamaan.

Kagome menggelengkan kepalanya agar kedua pelayannya tidak mengkhawatirkannya kembali dan menganggapnya aneh, "Hm, bukan apa-apa."

* * *

Suasana minum teh pagi kali ini terasa lebih tenang, tak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi. Suara bisikan antar daun yang menggesek satu sama lain, kecipak ikan di dalam kolam yang lokasinya tak jauh dari tempat tradisi minum teh keluarga itu menjadi pengiring acara. Semuanya fokus dengan cangkir yang ada pada genggaman masing-masing.

Anak bungsu dari salah satu orang yang gelar kebangsawanan tak bisa ditampik itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang kakak yang selama nyaris satu hari hilang, " _Onee-sama_ , apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Gadis sulung Higurashi itu pun mengangguk pelan, tapi mantap. "Hm, aku baik-baik saja."

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" Sōta kembali mengajukan pertanyaan pada sang kakak yang masih fokus menggerkan jemarinya pada bibir cangkir.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kenapa memangnya?"

Sōta berdecak tak percaya setelah mendengar penuturan dari kakaknya, "Bagaimana bisa? Padahal kau menghilang satu hari penuh. Kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita, 'kan?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya tidur seperti biasa, bermimpi aneh, dan tadi pagi aku bangun seperti biasanya. Apa yang harus kusembunyikan darimu, Sōta?" Kagome menatap bingung ke arah adiknya.

"Kagome, bisa kau ceritakan lebih detail mengenai mimpi aneh yang selalu kau alami itu?" tanya sang nenek yang masih berfokus menyeruput teh kesukaannya.

"Sebenarnya aku sendiri juga bingung, Nek, mengenai mimpiku ..." ujar Kagome ragu-ragu, menimbang-nimbang apakah yang akan dilontarkannya nanti akan membuat keluarganya marah atau hal lainnya yang nantinya akan berimbas padanya.

"Tak apa, ceritakanlah." Sebuah kalimat persetujuan telontar dari bibir yang mulai keriput itu, semua anggota keluarga yang ada mulai menatap minat dan memperhatikan setiap cerita yang nantinya akan terlontar dari bibir Kagome Higurashi itu.

"Setiap malam aku selalu bermimpi yang sama. Semuanya bermula dari ketukan jendela kamar yang membuatnya terbuka, di dalam mimpi itu, ketika aku hendak menutup jendela yang terbuka itu, selalu ada sosok laki-laki yang berjalan ke tengah laut mengenakan kimono berwarna _maroon_. Anehnya, aku tertarik layaknya magnet untuk mendekat ke arah laki-laki itu. Tapi, malam itu mimpiku sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Laki-laki itu merespons apa yang kukatakan padanya dan ketika aku menyadari tanda lahir yang berada di dahi laki-laki tersebut, terjadi ombak besar dan aku terseret ombak itu begitu saja tanpa bisa melakukan apapun untuk bertahan," cerita Kagome dengan menggenggam ujung kimono yang dikenakan olehnya.

Wanita paruh baya itu meletakkan cangkirnya di meja dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kagome, "Apa kau ingat, tanda lahir apa yang dimiliki oleh laki-laki tersebut, Kagome?"

Kagome mengangguk mantap, "Bulan sabit."

Sang nenek mengangguk mengerti, "Apa mimpimu berhenti sampai di situ?"

"Tidak, Nek. Setelah ombak besar yang menyapuku itu berakhir, aku trerbangun dan aku baru menyadari bahwa aku terdampar di suatu tempat yang tak kutahu di mana keberadaanya. Aku terdampar di sebuah taman yang sangat bagus, semua ornamennya sepertinya terbuat dari emas murni. Setelah itu aku berjalan-jalan, dan aku melihat laki-laki yang sama dengan laki-laki yang ada di tengah laut itu, ia bermain shakuhachi. Dan beberapa saat kemudian aku kembali masuk ke dalam ombak yang melahapku tadi itu, lagi-lagi pria asing itu menyalamatkanku. Dia memberikan napas buatan untukku, lalu mengantar pulang hingga menemaniku tidur sampi terlelap di kamar."

"APA?" pekik ayah Kagome setelah mendengar cerita dari anaknya mengenai laki-laki yang menemani anaknya tidur.

"Itu bukan seperti yang kalian kira. Dia hanya menggenggam erat tanganku agar aku dapat tidur dengan tenang dan aku baru terbangun tadi pagi itu."

"Waktunya sudah tiba," celetuk Nenek Kaede sambil menyesap tehnya kembali tanpa memperhatikan keadaan yang ada di sekitarnya. Akan tetapi, semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya padanya—menuntut jawaban detail dari wanita yang rambutnya sudah memutih itu.

* * *

Derap langkah kaki wanita itu menggema di keheningan malam, melewati lorong demi lorong bangunan utama rumah untuk mencapai perpustakaan yang berada di dekat ruang tamu. Sesekali helaan napas angin membuat surainya yang panjang bergoyang mengikuti arah angin, membuat paras cantik sang gadis tertutup. Walaupun begitu, tak mengurangi kadar kecantikan yang dimiliki olehnya. Tak seperti biasanya, anak perempuan satu-satunya dalam keluarga Higurashi itu belum merasakan kantuk. Entah karena apa, ia sendiri pun tak tahu, biasanya di malam yang mulai dihiasi dengan merdunya suara burung hantu serta jangkrik itu ia sudah berkelana di dunia mimpi.

Lorong demi lorong yang membentang panjang, gadis itu menapakkan pelan kakinya di lantai rumah agar tak menimbulkan suara. Masih terngiang di kepalanya mengenai percakapan pengawal yang tadi pagi berdiri di depan kamar Kagome—entah sejak kapan mereka berada di situ pun tak diambil pusing oleh gadis Higurashi tersebut. Netranya melirik ke segala arah layaknya burung hantu yang dapat mengawasi segala arah, gumamannya hanya terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan.

"Kenapa dua pengawal itu menyebutku aneh oleh dua pengawal yang berjaga di luar kamarku? Memangnya apa yang sudah kulakukan hingga aku disebut sebagai orang yang aneh? Apa karena berhubungan dengan mimpi aneh itu? Itu hanya sebuah mimpi, tidak lebih," gumam Kagome di sepanjang jalan menunju perpustakaan, yang entah sudah berapa kali ia terus mengulang pertanyaan yang sama pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin mengambil pusing dengan apa yang dialaminya, tapi sepertinya negasi atas keputusannya tak bertuan.

Kagome menapakkan kakinya memasuki ruang perpustakaan yang letaknya di dekat ruang tamu, hanya berbataskan sekat tak tembus pandang, bahkan jika ada orang yang berada di perpustakaan sama seperti dengan apa yang Kagome lakukan sekarang, orang yang berada di ruang tamu itu tak akan mengerti. Kagome mulai meletakkan setumpuk buku yang baru ia bawa dari kamarnya untuk dikembalikan ke perpustakaan. Samar-samar, ia mendengar suara derap langakh kaki yang kemudian menghilang dan berganti dengan suara orang yang saling berdialog. _Mungkin ot_ _ō_ _sama sedang ada tamu,_ pikirnya.

" _Silakan duduk,"_ pinta orang yang Kagome asumsikan sebagai ayahnya karena suara yang terdengar benar-benar mirip dengan suara ayahnya saat sedang berbicara.

" _Terima kasih, Tuan Higurashi."_

" _Apa yang bisa kubantu? Hingga malam-malam begini kau harus datang dari rumahmu yang jauh, padahal kau baru saja pulang bekerja?"_ tawar ayah Kagome.

" _Sebenarnya ..."_

" _Iya? Katakanlah."_

" _Sebenarnya ini mengenai Nona Higurashi."_ Suara tamu itu terdengar ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya.

" _Ada apa dengan Kagome?"_

Saat itulah Kagome merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat, memikirkan apa yang tamu itu akan kemukakan pada ayahnya. Apakah orang itu juga akan mengatakan bahwa dirinya aneh?

" _Sebenarnya ini bukanlah terjadi dalam sehari atau dua hari, melainkan sudah beberapa kali terjadi. Saya sering melihat Nona Higrurashi keluar kala tengah malam, kemudian ia berjalan menuju ke tengah laut tepat di bawah sinar rembulan. Tidak hanya itu, Nona Higurashi juga berbicara sendiri. Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Kami sering melihatnya dan kami khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi pada Nona Higurashi."_

" _Yang kau lihat itu hanya halusinasi kalian, Kagome tidak seperti itu. Bahkan beberapa jam setelah makan malam, ia sudah pergi tidur dan aku juga memperketat penjagaanku sejak kejadian puncak gerhana bulan tahun lalu. Sekarang ia sudah tidur dengan nyaman di kamarnya."_

" _Bagaimana Anda yakin, Tuan Higurashi? Mungkin saja Nona Higurashi belum tidur dan sedang berada di ruangan yang Anda tak ketahui,"_ sanggah tamu itu.

Mendengar itu Kagome langsung mengeratkan pegangannya pada buku yang diletakkannya di depan dadanya. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya, rasanya ia tidak ingin lagi mendengar lebih jauh pembicaraan antara ayahnya dengan warga desa yang bertanya mengenai dirinya. Seakan ia mempunyai kekuatan untuk menghalang suara masuk ke gendang telinganya, pikiran Kagome berkutat dan bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya, _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku? Apa aku orang yang aneh seperti yang dikatakan oleh warga desa dan juga para pengawal? Jika iya, karena apa? Apa itu semua berkaitan dengan mimpinya mengenai laki-laki misterius itu? Itu hanyalah mimpi, yang notabene sebagai bunga tidur ... apakah aku salah jika memimpikan laki-laki itu dan berharap bisa terus bermimpi yang sama agar aku bisa bertemu dengannya? Akan kutanyakan pada laki-laki itu mengenai diriku dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku._

* * *

— **TO BE CONTINUED—**


	7. CHAPTER 6: A Hidden Story

When Moonlight Scratch On The Window

CHAPTER 6: A Hidden Story

 **Genre :** Drama, Romance, Fantasy, Supernatural, and Mistery (?)

 **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini milik saya, semua karakter Inuyasha milik Rumiko Takahashi, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari penulisan cerita ini, tulisan ini hanya sebagai hiburan semata.

 **Warn!** Typo(s) **‖** OOC **‖** AU **‖** diksi tidak tepat **‖** dll.

 **Author :** Emma Griselda **‖** **Beta Reader:** Sky Yuu **‖** **Rating :** M

* * *

 _Wanita itu berdiri di hamparan bunga, membawa keranjang yang nantinya akan diisi dengan bunga-bunga hasil petikannya. Sebenarnya, mengurus atau memetik bunga bukanlah kegemarannya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya untuk melepaskan rasa kesepiannya. Sejujurnya, ia sedang merindukan sosok laki-laki yang sudah bersamanya beberapa waktu, tapi rupanya sosok yang dirindukannya tak kunjung datang dan menghambur ke pelukannya._

 _Tanpa wanita itu sadari, orang yang begitu dinantikannya berada di belakangnya untuk beberapa waktu lamanya. Ia sama sekali tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, ia benar-benar menikmati pemandangan yang begitu ia sukai dari dekat. Namun, sepertinya laki-laki itu mulai jengah juga hanya berdiam diri memperhatikan wanitanya, ia menggerakkan kedua lengannya—memeluk sang wanita dengan erat sambil membisikkan kata-kata sakral pada telinga pasangannya._

" _Aku merindukanmu, Kiky_ _ō_ _," bisiknya pelan, cukup menggelitik leher jenjang wanita yang dari tadi fokus pada bunga._

 _Tidak ada jawaban sebagai respons atas apa yang baru saja dikatakan laki-laki itu, suasana menjadi hening. Padahal ia tadinya memiliki ekspektasi tinggi akan respons yang akan diberikan wanitanya pada dirinya ketika ia menyampaikan itu, tapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Apakah kesayangannya itu marah pada dirinya yang datang terlambat? Hanya itu yang terpikirkan di kepala laki-laki bersurai perak._

 _Tes_

 _Likuid bening itu menitik perlahan membasahi tangan sang pria, ia tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dengan respons yang ia dapatkan dari wanitanya. Apa yang ia dapatkan benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia harapkan tadinya. Pikiran yang tidak-tidak mulai berkelebat di kepalanya, takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada wanita kesayangannya, atau mungkin dia melukainya, dan lain sebagainya._

 _Pria itu membalikkan tubuh wanitanya agar berbalik—menghadap padanya secara langsung seraya berkata, "Kiky_ _ō_ _, kau tak apa kan?"_

 _Lagi, tak ada jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir manis wanita yang bersurai hitam legam itu, ia menunduk dan kristal-kristal bening itu trus menapaki pipinya yang mulus._

 _Laki-laki bersurai perak itu menggenggam jemari pasangannya dengan kuat, "Tatap aku! Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi!" ujarnya panik._

 _Wanita itu patuh, ia mendongak untuk menatap lelakinya, tak lagi mempedulikan air mata yang sudah mulai menuruni pipinya. Ia menatap lelakinya dengan mantap, namun tatapannya terasa getir dan menyayat hati._

" _Kau siapa?" lirih pria itu ketika ia menatap sosok yang berada di hadapannya itu._

Mata laki-laki itu terenyak dari mimpi yang baru dialaminya itu, semuanya terasa nyata. Ia kembali mengembuskan napasnya berat, menatap ke arah jubah agungnya yang masih tergantung dengan rapi pada gantungan yang tersedia di dekat jendela kamarnya. Sulaman benang emas pada jubahnya terlihat lebih terang beberapa hari belakangan ini kala tersorot langsung oleh sang pemilik malam, bulan.

"Kikyō, aku merindukanmu. Siapa wanita itu dan kenapa ia menangis pilu di hadapanku?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, ia bangkit dan mengubah posisinya menjadi tidur. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?"

* * *

Temaram malam yang hanya berhiaskan warna keperakan cahaya bintang di atas kanvas sang cakrawala, suara jangkrik yang saling bersahutan untuk sekadar saling bertukar sapa itu terdengar dengan jelas. Di kesunyian malam itu nyaris tak dapat terlihat kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh penduduk setempat, hanya helaan napas pemilik arah menggema, sesekali debaran ombak memecah kesunyian desa itu. Tapi, hal itu nampak berbeda di kediaman salah satu tokoh yang begitu disegani oleh warga, para prajurit masih siaga berjaga, tak ada ampun hanya untuk rasa kantuk semata.

Seorang warga menapakkan kakinya di pekarangan mewah salah satu petinggi klan Fujiwara itu dengan ragu, takut apakah kehadirannya diterima oleh sang tuan rumah atau tidak. Belum sempat ia mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya pada sang prajurit yang tengah berjaga, sang pemilik rumah sudah memberinya izin, menggiring salah seorang warga itu untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan sopan.

"Silakan duduk," ujar Tuan Higurashi mempersilakan tamunya untuk duduk.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Higurashi."

"Apa yang bisa kubantu? Hingga malam-malam begini kau harus datang dari rumahmu yang jauh, padahal kau baru saja pulang bekerja?" tawar ayah Kagome.

"Sebenarnya ..."

"Iya? Katakanlah."

"Sebenarnya ini mengenai Nona Higurashi." Suara tamu itu terdengar ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Ada apa dengan Kagome?"

"Sebenarnya ini bukanlah terjadi dalam sehari atau dua hari, melainkan sudah beberapa kali terjadi. Saya sering melihat Nona Higrurashi keluar kala tengah malam, kemudian ia berjalan menuju ke tengah laut tepat di bawah sinar rembulan. Tidak hanya itu, Nona Higurashi juga berbicara sendiri. Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Kami sering melihatnya dan kami khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi pada Nona Higurashi."

"Yang kau lihat itu hanya halusinasi kalian, Kagome tidak seperti itu. Bahkan beberapa jam setelah makan malam, ia sudah pergi tidur dan aku juga memperketat penjagaanku sejak kejadian puncak gerhana bulan tahun lalu. Sekarang ia sudah tidur dengan nyaman di kamarnya."

"Bagaimana Anda yakin, Tuan Higurashi? Mungkin saja Nona Higurashi belum tidur dan sedang berada di ruangan yang Anda tak ketahui," sanggah tamu itu.

"Aku mengetahui anakku dengan baik, karena aku orang tuanya," jawab Tuan Higurashi dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi, "yang kalian lihat hanyalah halusinasi tentang Kagome. Dia gadis baik yang tidak melakukan seperti apa yang kalian tuduhkan."

"Kami tidak menuduh, hanya saja ..."

Belum sempat laki-laki berbaju lusuh itu menyuarakan isi hatinya, Tuan Higurashi bangkit. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan bibirnya bergerak, "Aku akan berpura-pura kau tak datang malam ini padaku untuk membahas Kagome. Kuharap kau menjaga lisanmu, sebelum kepalamu tergeletak di tanah," ancamnya dengan nada yang tegas.

* * *

Tidak seperti biasanya, gadis Higurashi itu bangun lebih awal. Jika orang bertanya apakah tidurnya semalam nyenyak, gadis itu akan menjawabnya dengan tegas bahwa ia tidur dengan sangat nyenyak walapun durasi tidurnya tidak seperti biasanya yang lebih panjang, tapi semalam setelah mendengar percakapan yang tak seharusnya ia dengar, perasaan itu bercampur aduk. Pandangannya mulai mengabur perlahan, likuid bening menggenang di pelupuk matanya, mendengar suara sang ayah yang mengancam warga, kakinya melangkah menuju kamar dengan pelan agar tak menimbulkan suara. Tangisannya malam itu tak bersuara, untuk pertama kalinya gadis Higurashi itu membenci dirinya sendiri setelah mendengar penuturan dari warga, sebenarnya ia mulai mencurigai apa yang terjadi pada dirinya setelah para prajurit yang juga membicarakan tentangnya.

Sejak saat itu, pertanyaan yang selalu terngiang di kepalanya adalah "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, Kagome?"

Namun, setiap kali ia mencoba menggali lebih dalam untuk menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu, lagi-lagi ia tak bisa menemukan ujung akar yang selalu ia khawatirkan. Rasanya hanya memikirkan kejadian yang orang lain katakan 'aneh' tentang dirinya mampu membuat kepalanya mengepulkan asap. Kali ini ia bangun lebih awal, menyiapkan semua keperluannya tanpa bantuan dari pelayan setianya, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan—ia berniat untuk membantu persiapan makan pagi. Jejak langkahnya terhenti begitu mendengar apa yang terlontar dari keluarganya—yang seharusnya tak ia dengar agar suasana hatinya tidak menjadi lebih buruk.

"Kita harus melakukan upacara itu untuk dewa!" tegas Kaede dengan lantang.

"Dia benar. Kau harus merelakannya dan melakukan upacara itu," timpal laki-laki paruh baya yang sudah beruban itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa merelakan anakku begitu saja? Bagaimana bisa Kagome menjadi jodoh sang Dewa Matahari? Kenapa harus Kagome dari sekian banyak wanita yang ada di muka bumi ini?" Kristal bening mulai menapaki ekor mata Tuan Higurashi, rasanya ia sudah tak mampu menahan gejolak yang selama ini ia redam, mencoba menyangkal bahwa semuanya salah. Takdir Kagome bisa lebih baik dari sekedar menjadi jodoh sang dewa, kata tanya "bagaimana" dan "kenapa" terus terngiang di kepalanya sejak pertama kali anaknya keluar dari rumah menuju laut. Benar, jika orang mengatakan rasa sayang antara seorang ayah dan ibu itu berbeda, bagaimana bisa mereka menunjukkan rasa sayangnya dengan cara yang sama jika kodrat mereka pun sejak awal berbeda?

"Jika kita melanggar kehendak langit, apakah kita siap akan datangnya bencana yang mengerikan akibat dewa yang murka? Semua itu bergantung pada Kagome, apakah ia akan memilihnya atau tidak, keputusan itu ada pada genggamannya."

Lutut Kagome rasanya lemas, seolah kakinya tak lagi menapak di lantai. Pada detik selanjutnya debam tubuh mungilnya menyapa lantai yang dingin, atensi semuanya terarah dari sumber suara. Semuanya berlaku sama, melotot karena terkejut dengan keberadaan Kagome—tentu saja mereka tidak bodoh, mereka yakin bahwa gadis yang usianya sebentar lagi dua puluh satu tahun itu mendengar semua pembicaraannya.

Ketika denting perlatan makan saling beradu di atas piring, suara itu tak lebih dari suara lagu penghantar tidur bagi Kagome. Tubuhnya berada di sini, tapi pikirannya berenang mengingat pembicaraan yang ia dengar tadi. Bagaimana mungkin ia menjadi jodoh dewa matahari? Terdengar seperti lelucon seorang tabib yang memberikan harapan bagi pasien, kerongkongannya tercekat mengingat itu semua, ia memilih untuk memejamkan matanya. Bahkan obrolan makan pagi yang membahas tentang pernikahan Sōta dengan kerabat kaisar itu pun hanya melewati telinga kanan yang kemudian keluar dari telinga kiri.

"Kagome?" panggil Tuan Higurashi, ingin menanyakan lebih lanjut apa yang ia rasakan.

"Kagome ..." panggil nenek dan kakeknya mengulang, masih sama, tak ada respon yang keluar dari bibir Kagome.

"Kagome? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Nyonya Higurashi pada akhirnya dengan khawatir.

Respon yang diberikan Kagome hanyalah membuka matanya, meletakkan peralatan makan itu di meja, kemudian bangkit dari duduk menuju kamar. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ia sendiri bingung harus meresponnya dengan apa, semuanya kalut merongrong dalam raganya.

* * *

Rembulan tergelincir, menghiasi kanvas yang terbentang luas dengan gugusan bintang bertabur layaknya pasir. Nyanyian jangkrik malam ini tak semerdu malam-malam biasanya, nyanyiannya terdengar lebih memilukan daripada gonggongan anjing yang merindu pada rembulan. Semesta seolah mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh anak petinggi klan Fujiwara itu, hatinya terasa tercabik-cabik menjadi beberapa bagian tanpa ampun setelah mendengar apa yang dibahas oleh keluarganya pagi tadi. Pun, sejak saat itu ia mengurung diri hingga sekarang, tak mengizinkan siapapun untuk menganggunya.

Pikirannya kalut setelah mendengar bahwa ia adalah jodoh dari sang penguasa siang. Sejujurnya hati kecil gadis Higurashi itu belum siap menerima bahwa ia adalah jodoh dewa matahari, ia mendamba lebih pada sosok yang sering ditemuinya kala tengah malam di hamparan laut lepas. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan begitu saja sosok yang menarik layaknya magnet? Sosok yang selalu mengundang penuh penasaran akan misteri yang disembunyikan oleh laki-laki bersurai perak. Hanya mengingat bagaimana pertemuannya dengan sosok itu saja mampu membuat kristal bening itu mulai menganak di ekor matanya. Kagome menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam lututnya, sambil terisak ia terus berujar, "Kini aku adalah jodoh sang dewa matahari, berarti aku harus melupakan sosok bersurai perak itu, aku harus melupakannya. Walaupun kenyataannya aku tak ingin melupakannya."

"Kumohon jangan lupakan aku," jawab seseorang dengan suara lembut, menggelitik tengkuk Kagome pelan.

Gadis Higurashi itu pun mendongak dengan deraian air mata yang masih terlihat di wajahnya. Gurat wajahnya menampilkan antara ketidakpercayaan atas apa yang dilihatnya dan kebahagiaan hanya melihat sosok yang ada di sampingnya itu.

Ya, sosok laki-laki bersurai perak itu berada di sampingnya. Tangannya mengelus surai Kagome perlahan, "Jangan lupakan aku. Ketahuilah bahwa kita adalah satu, tak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita," ujarnya dengan senyuman yang terulas di bibirnya. Kagome mengangguk patuh dengan suara isakan yang masih terdengar. Sosok itu tahu bagaimana ia membungkus rindu yang membuncah pada keduanya, ia mempersingkat jarak dengan segera. Memagut bibir mungil gadis Higurashi dan menyesapnya dalam-dalam, membiarkannya candu untuk beberapa saat, membiarkan gadis itu menangis di hadapannya kala sedang memadu kasih.

* * *

— **TO BE CONTINUED—**


End file.
